


I Woke Up Dead

by CarpalTunnelSyndrome



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Gavin Reed, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Chauvinism, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Connor-Sexual-Gavin Reed, Gavin / Connor, Gavin Reed Redemption, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Musician Gavin Reed, Non-Binary Connor, Non-Graphic Depictions of Gavin Reed's Sex Life, Potential transphobia, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Self-Harm, Self-Mutilation, Sex Addiction, Sexually Inexperienced Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tattoo Gavin Reed, Top Gavin Reed, Trans Connor, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarpalTunnelSyndrome/pseuds/CarpalTunnelSyndrome
Summary: “The fuck happened to your shoes? Never mind.” Gavin quickly amended and Connor turned away from Gavin, seeming to lose interest in him altogether. “Sorry…” The Detective muttered under his breath.“No you aren’t.” Connor said flatly from over his shoulder. “You hate this almost as much as I do…”“Yeah, well, this isn’t about our tenuous relationship at work, Connor.”“Your lack of continuity is disturbing.” Connor bit out.“I’m a fucking cop first above all else.” Gavin retorted, his lip curling, his voice becoming hostile.“Could have fooled me.”
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 79
Kudos: 90





	1. “Yellow tigers crouched in jungles in his dark eyes…”  “White Room”—Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, ya’ll! Thanks so much for taking the time to read my work and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Trigger Warning: The first chapter contains: suicidal thoughts / elements of rape and slight descriptions of rape as well. There are also mentions of forced bio-component-instillation (nothing graphic, but I figured I’d warn you regardless).

**I Woke Up Dead**

Fuck.

Gavin’s hands were shaking again. Slowly, he brought the paper coffee cup to his lips. His caffeine intake was unholy; throwing back cup after cup, feeling the caffeine marry into his blood stream, coursing through his veins.He had a lot of morbid thoughts: racing thoughts. Thoughts about killing himself in theatrical ways. He especially found himself giving into these fantasies whenever Captain Jeffry Fowler called him into his office. Gavin reflected on Captain Fowler’s office for a moment. He remembered eyeing one of the prominent flag-pole fixtures there.Conceivably, he could take one of those thick poles and bash it against his head—nah, not creative enough.

Perhaps he could slide open one of the Captain’s filing cabinet drawers, stick his head between the drawer and frame and just—he surmised that if he were forceful enough as the drawer connected with his temple, he could potentially crush his skull, flecks of projectile blood lightly spattering all over Captain Fowler’s indignant fucking face.He audibly laughed at the thought of asphyxiating himself with one of the thin, long-leafed, houseplants, that decorated the Captain’s office.

“The fuck are you laughing about Reed, goddammit?” Captain Fowler had asked him. This only caused him to laugh harder, his hand covering his mouth as his snorting laughter escaped between his thick fingers.He wasn’t suicidal. Just bored. He recalled laughing himself out of Captain Fowler’s office and bumping into Hank, hostel, old, bastard, that he was.

“…Ain’t from around here, better tuck in ya necklace…blessed with the internet to disconnect ya neck…” He hummed, checking shoulders with Hank as he passed him. Big, burly, Hank, merely shook his head, issuing an irritated grunt. Connor, the brunette android that worked alongside Hank, furrowed his brows at Reed.

“Is that a song Detective Reed?”

“Yeah…I’ve been told I’ve got a great singing voice…what do you think?” Gavin retorted dryly.

“Come on Connor!” Hank called in his usual gargling rasp. Gavin Reed merely shook his head, walking passed the curious android in pursuit of his desk. He quit giving a shit about bullying Connor a long time ago. Reed had a rather fleeting attention span and Connor had proven himself to be incapable of sustaining his attention for very long. He lowered his coffee cup back down onto his desk, wondering why he’d had that random flashback about being in Fowler’s office, laughing like a goddamn maniac? He glared at his terminal, eyes bloodshot, vision blurring at the corners. His paperwork wasn’t going to finish itself, but fuck, his fingers were useless. The rough pads of his fingers trembled above his keys. Deciding to go on his lunch break, he grabbed his headphones from his desk drawer, put them on. Rap music blared into his eardrums as someone suddenly approached his desk.

“Detective Reed…” It was Connor, but Gavin couldn’t hear a single word he was saying.

“I’m so tired…of all the problems you been causing me…we. are. not. cool. no. more. as far as I can see…” Gavin mouthed the words to the song at Connor with mocking enthusiasm, to which the android merely tilted his head to the side, glancing down at him. His headphones were politely removed from his head, the music fading into a muffled symphony of aggressive and distant static. 

“Are you alright Detective?” Connor asked.

“Are _you_ alright?” Gavin countered and Connor blinked stupidly for a moment. The android’s LED cycled yellow.

“Yes. I am alright. Why do you ask?”

“I”m asking for the same reason that you’re asking. You avoid me a lot don’t you?”

“Only because you prefer it that way.” Connor responded, almost defensively.

Gavin was about to reach up and scratch the bridge of his nose, he thought better of it, he couldn’t control the trembling in his hands and he didn’t want Connor to see how badly they were shaking.

“What do you want?” He actually wanted to know, he really did. What did Connor intend to say to him?

“I believe that there might be a correlation between one of your cases and my own…I…wanted to discuss it with you…” Connor was attempting pleasantries again, but Gavin could tell that the android clearly wanted nothing to do with him. Connor’s deviancy was perhaps the one thing that had caused Gavin to actually ‘acknowledge’ his autonomy so to speak. Gavin felt strangely satisfied with the notion that Connor didn’t like him.Connor couldn’t stand him. Gavin was certain that those warm, chocolate, eyes, only hardened into cool indifference whenever he was around. It was interesting to watch the way Connor’s eyes glossed over and Gavin found himself wishing that those eyes were something that he could hold in his hands. Squeeze them like a stress-ball. They would feel heavy, solid, in his warm, rough, hands. Mesmerizing spheres that he could play with whenever he was feeling particularly anxious. They wouldn’t feel like human eyes, what do human eyes feel like anyhow? Squishy, slimy, glazed in some sort of vicious fluid. Human eyes were fragile.

The human body, something meant to be beaten, abused, kissed and cherished when it’s alive and then ignored, buried and forgotten, when it’s dead. If one has ever had a lover, (Gavin has had many) one grows fond of a few very specific body parts. For Gavin it was the neck, the eyes and the legs. However, when a body exits one’s life, whether it dies, or perhaps it simply becomes listless, when that body leaves, it takes with it all of the parts that one is most fond of. Those parts can never be preserved, when the tissue dies it disintegrates, it stinks first though.But with an android, all those body parts remain stagnant with immortalized perfection. An android body never rots. Gavin could rip Connor apart, preserve the parts of him that he was most fond of, if he were fond of anything that belonged to the android that is. Theoretically, he could preserve those pieces of Connor and those pieces would remain immaculate, no rot, no stink, no decay…but Gavin wasn’t a fetishist. 

Connor was speaking and Gavin wasn’t listening. The man had no excuse this time as Connor had previously liberated him of his headphones. At present, Gavin was being stubborn, or perhaps he was simply at war with the sudden onset of ringing in his ears? Gavin had picked up this nasty habit of _disassociating_ so to speak and whenever he began to drift off, it was often accompanied by a cacophonous ringing in his head.

Neon white, digital numbers, kept track of time as it passed from an unobtrusive corner of Gavin’s terminal. His shift was coming to a close.

“Could we perhaps discuss our cases over coffee, Detective Reed?” Connor had asked and the ringing in Gavin’s ears subsided enough to register the incoming tide of Connor’s smooth, yet raspy voice, as it laved over his auditory cortex.

“Coffee?” Gavin had asked dubiously. What the hell did Connor know about coffee? “No thanks, I only like women, _human_ women at that.” Gavin leaned forward on his desk, bracing his palms flat against the surface, he tilted his head to the side, a dormant growl rumbling deep in the back of his throat.

“But what about our “bromance”, Detective?” Connor responded in a deadpan tone of voice. The android’s brows were raised, his head tilted to the side, mimicking Gavin’s. His antics seemed somewhat playful.

“Fine.” Gavin acquiesced. The visible look of surprise on Connor’s face amused him. Gavin didn’t need anymore coffee, he forced his hands to remain splayed and flat on his desk in an effort to ease the trembling in them. But much like a rubber-band, stretched to its max, then strummed, Gavin felt the reverberations of his idle hands travel up his muscular arms, into his shoulders, down his spine. His left eye was twitching. He didn’t need anymore coffee, but he was curious about having a conversation with Connor outside of the precinct.

“The cafe down the street, you frequent it often, we’ll meet there at 6:00pm?” Of course Connor felt the need to tack on the “pm” part, as if it wasn’t clear what time of day it was.

“Whatever.” Gavin slumped back down in his chair, watching as Connor promptly excused himself and retreated back to his own desk.

There are many horrors that come as a natural consequence of living. Gavin wasn’t very philosophic, not liking to pontificate on all of the scary shit in the world he couldn’t control. However, it is very difficult not to think about such horrors when one is directly faced with them. No more than an hour ago, Gavin had concluded his shift, Connor was already gone. He recalled feeling his muscles tense beneath his worn, leather, jacket, as the Detroit freeze assaulted his being, the very moment he exited the precinct.He’d felt an onset of heat about his neck, his cheeks, his nose. His skin was rather sensitive and didn’t respond well to the dry, brittle, air. His chapped and shaking hand came up to cover his exposed neck. He breathed ice into his lungs, exhaled frost. He jogged in pursuit of his old, black, 2020 Nisan 370Z. The car was careworn, however Gavin still maintained a fondness for it nonetheless. Locating his car, he quickly got inside, his thumb jabbing the heat button, desperate for warmth. The cafe Connor requested they meet at was only a block away, but Gavin didn’t have it in him to fight through the cold in order to walk the small distance.

He would have waited there, at the cafe, his skin heated beneath the basking glow of the cafe lights. Jacket-less, revealing the scandalous stretch of tattoos that covered both of his arms in inky, ornate, sleeves. Connor would have asked him about the tattoos and Gavin would have smugly boasted of their history. Their conversations would have been awkward, tenuous at best, but at least Connor would have been…safe.

Would have…

Instead, Gavin slammed his breaks, the wheels of his vehicle resisting the slick and icy surface of the rode. Pale skin, glowing milkily from the moon’s refracted light, filthy hands molesting it, another hand clasped roughly over a mouth that was frozen open in a silent scream. Tears…just tears…chilled against pale cheeks.

Gavin burst out of his car, gun in hand.

“Get the fuck off of him!” He’d summoned the deepest growl he could muster and it echoed menacingly into the night air. A hand was affixed between a pair of trembling thighs, soaked in some kind of liquid that Gavin had no desire to identify. Hot droplets trickled down those velvety, flushed, knees, that soon buckled, violating the pure snow beneath, tainting the ice and melting it away.

Gavin’s jaw clamped shut, his canine-like-fangs, scraping against each other.

He fired a warning shot from his standard issue Glock 22. The bullet seized into the night sky and Connor’s body was suddenly dropped onto the pavement. Gavin couldn’t identify the collective of men, cloaked in black, standing in a semi-circle around Connor. The gunfire wasn’t sufficient enough to cause the ominous collective to disperse. Gavin quickly whipped out his badge.

“Detroit Police!” He hissed aggressively, presenting his badge before Connor’s assailants. The badge seemed to be all Gavin needed for the gaggle of attackers to finally flee from the scene. He couldn’t pursue them without backup, there were far too many and Gavin’s training wouldn’t allow for him to ignore a civilian in crisis.Even if that civilian just so happened to be _Connor_. Gavin was responding on impulse, years of standard emergency protocol bludgeoned into his head, dictating that he needed to see to and protect, the injured civilian first.

“Are you alright?” Gavin asked automatically. Connor didn’t respond. “Can you move?” He pressed, taking a knee in front of Connor. The android lay motionless on the pavement. Gavin rose to his feet, raking both hands in his hair. “Fuck!” In a panic, Gavin dashed over to his car, tearing the passenger’s side door open, he dug around for his handheld transceiver. He thumbed the talk button on the transceiver and held it close to his mouth.

“It’s Reed. I’ve got a 261 and a 243b. Repeat, I’ve got a 261 and a 243b. Civic Center Drive!”

“Copy that Detective, we’re sending EMS to your location.” A woman from dispatch confirmed.

“Shit…no, fuck!”

“Detective Reed?” She inquired from the other end of the transceiver.

Gavin was pacing by this point, he spared a brief glance down at Connor, then back at the transceiver in his hand. He pressed the talk button once again.

“Charles. Ocean. Nora. Nora. Ocean. Robert.” He said shakily into the palm-sized device.

“Copy. We have an android technician on standby, EMS will transport her to your location.”

Gavin didn’t want to be here, he didn't want to be confronted with the ugliness of Connor being reduced to nothing more than a miserable ball of fear, curled helplessly against the pavement. Gavin didn’t want to be here. He didn’t feel any sort of special connection to Connor, any private resolve to care for and support the android. Gavin wanted nothing to do with him. Certainly he could spare an hour’s worth of idle conversation, but nothing beyond that, nothing truly meaningful. This entire scenario was well out of Gavin’s pay-grade. But he couldn’t simply leave Connor, not in his current state.Connor was stripped bare, his clothing cast about in all directions. Gavin glared at the android’s exposed form and nearly felt sorry for him. The sight was far too pathetic for Gavin to overlook. He took a knee before the fallen android once again, summoning a smooth and tender quality to his voice, one that he hadn’t used in so many years.

“Do I have your permission to move you?” Gavin’s inquiry was once again met with silence, he wasn’t at all surprised. The detective would be forced to take initiative. Gavin gently took Connor by his upper arm, guiding the fallen creature into his barrel of a chest. Gavin lifted Connor to his feet, his hand bracing his hip, he slung Connor’s arm around his neck, urging the paralyzed android over to his car.Gavin had managed to sit Connor down in the passenger’s seat of his car, carful that all of the android’s limbs were securely inside of the vehicle before shutting the door. Rounding the car, Gavin slid into the driver’s seat, he exhaled shakily. Realization hit him suddenly, as he lifted his hips off of his seat, to fish around for his cell phone located in his back pocket.Gavin’s thumb scrolled through his list of work contacts, the pad of his finger hovering over Hank Anderson’s phone number. A pale hand quickly gripped Gavin’s forearm.

“Don’t. You. Dare.” It was Connor that spoke, his lucidity shocking Gavin into placing his cell phone on top ofthe dash, holding up both of his hands in surrender.

“Alright, alright, shit.”

Connor released Gavin’s arm, slumping back into his seat.

“Are you—”

“Please, please, don’t ask me that again…” The android practically begged, his voice was unsteady, trembling even.

“I’ll um…go see if I have a blanket or something in my trunk.” Gavin excused himself from the confining space of his car and out into the wrathful and unforgiving cold once again. He was thankful for the momentary separation between himself and Connor. A part of him just wanted to remain outside, waiting in anticipation for EMS to arrive: but the cold was far too bitter. Gavin popped open his trunk, dug around in it, shoving aside a spare umbrella, his workout shoes, his tactical belt, an old crowbar coated in amber-colored rust. He did manage to find a dirty towel, however he thought better of giving it to Connor.The Detective got back into the driver’s seat, quickly shutting the door, hissing as his body began to ache from the cold. He felt the warm rush of heat cloak his body once again. Shrugging out of his jacket, he handed the clothing item over to Connor. Gavin braced one of his palms against the vents, attempting to warm his body further, as he was only wearing a white, V-neck, shirt.

Connor’s reflexes were stalled as he suspiciously eyed the jacket that Gavin had held out before him.

“It smells like burnt cannabis.” The android said, blinking at the jacket.

“You don’t want it?” Gavin clarified, raising one of his brows.

“I do want it.” Connor said with a nod, taking the jacket into both of his hands and quickly putting it on. “You wear this jacket all of the time because of…those?” Connor mused in reference to Gavin’s tatted up arms.

“I wear the jacket a lot because I like it.” Gavin hummed. Connor shifted, resting his bare feet against his seat, his knees pressed to his chest. “The fuck happened to your shoes? Never mind.” Gavin quickly amended and Connor turned away from Gavin, seeming to lose interest in him altogether. “Sorry…” The Detective muttered under his breath.

“No you aren’t.” Connor said flatly from over his shoulder. “You hate this almost as much as I do…”

“Yeah, well, this isn’t about our tenuous relationship at work, Connor.”

“Your lack of continuity is disturbing.” Connor bit out.

“I’m a fucking cop _first_ above all else.” Gavin retorted, lip curling, his voice becoming hostile.

“Could have fooled me.”

“Listen. Neither one of us can do a goddamn fuckin’ thing about the current situation that we’re in, so why don’t you just shut your mouth?” Gavin spat and Connor only seemed to curl in on himself all the more.

“Detective Reed, this is dispatch, do you copy?” It was Gavin’s transceiver summoning him.

“Yeah.” Gavin responded tiredly.

“To prevent ‘shut down’, the android technician says that it is vitally important for Connor’s stress-levels to remain as low as possible until she arrives.”

“Fuck. When are you guys getting here?”

“Five minuets.”

“10-4.”Gavin responded, before dropping the transceiver into one of the two cup-holders of the car’s console. Leaning forward, Gavin pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut. Connor was right, Gavin _did_ hate being in this position almost as much as Connor did. However, Gavin tried to humble himself, tried to just submit to the gruesome reality of things. After all, Connor’s hatred for the situation must have been incalculable. A plaintive sigh left Gavin as he willed himself to look over at the brunette android.

“I’m…the last person that should be here with you right now, I realize that. But for what it’s worth, I want to do the best that I can to minimize your stress.” There was a sincere quality to Gavin’s natural timber, that no other living soul had been privy to since he was a pup: pudgy-faced and idealistic, his youth—like heroine, sweetening his veins. Those were Gavin’s tender years, before the barbarity of modern living had molested his humanity, spat on his shoes, mutilated his face, gladdening him into fantasizing about killing himself with office plant furnishings.

Connor was self-soothing, though he was an android, Gavin could tell just by the way he was curling his fingers into the jacket that had been lent to him. Occasionally he’d rub his hand up and down his arm, a self-soothing tactic if Gavin had ever seen one. Officers were discouraged from touching their affected charges. There were times when Gavin’s humanity would call to him in the form of a beaten housewife, a frightened child—he would rest his heavy palm upon their shoulders, their heads and warmth would radiate off of their flesh like a halo. Human connectivity: simpatico.But how to sooth a frightened android? Physically comforting someone into a fugue of safety, was an entirely human sentiment. IfGavin were to so much as graze the risenpeach fuzz on Connor’s synthetic flesh with the tips of his fingers, the android would surely flinch away. Connor remained silent. Gavin observed him as he propped up one of his bare feet against the passenger’s side heating vent. Connor’s knees were still ruddy in color from when he’d fallen into the snow.

“What’s the point?” Gavin announced suddenly, his words disturbing the sleepy and warm air of the vehicle.

“What?” Connor responded, he wasn’t looking at Gavin, his eyes were focused on the glove-box before him.

“Your knees…” The Detective attempted to clarify.

“I don’t understand.” Connor said flatly, his brows furrowing together.

“They’re all red.”

“I fell into the snow.”

“Well, yeah, but, you’re an android. You’re skin shouldn’t react like that. I mean…you’ve been shot before and at most you leak out this weird, blue, shit.”

“You don’t think that I have a right to be upset about what just happened to me, do you?” The android accused, though his tone was distant, monotonous and serene, as he continued to glare forward at the glove-box. 

“I never said that.” Gavin felt himself tensing up again, his jaw twitching. Connor’s accusation appeared to come out of nowhere.“Are your feet cold?” He attempted to change the subject.

“No.” Connor lowered his foot from the vent, placing the appendage back down onto his seat. The heat distracted Connor: the warmth against the arch of his foot, the warmth from Gavin’s jacket, that seemed to swallow his lithe frame in a heady, musky, embrace, the warmth that was in the air, dizzying Connor’s circuits in a pleasant kind of way. Connor felt babyish with the need for comfort, the comfort offered to him in the form of an old Nisan and an imbecilic man, who was just trying to do his best.Flashes of clownish reds and blues, coupled with violent wails of urgency, flooded Gavin’s windshield. Gavin squinted his eyes. He got out of the car, Connor did not. Connor watched as Gavin stood before the EMS truck, a halo of ugly reds and blues and whites surrounding his built frame. Connor was contented enough to simply cook inside of Gavin’s car, he didn’t want to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:
> 
> “All Your Fault” —Hopsin
> 
> “It’s Insane” —Insane Lock


	2. “These precious things, let them bleed…”  “Precious Things”—Tori Amos

Through the broad spans of the windshield, Connor could see that Gavin was speaking with a paramedic. The muscles in Gavin’s broad back seemed impossibly taught as they constricted beneath the thin fabric of his shirt. The android continued to look on with veiled sympathy as Gavin’s body fought against the cold, he was taking it like a champ and Connor looked down at the jacket wrapped around himself guiltily. Emerging from the back of the EMS truck, came a woman, presumably the android technician. Her frame was obscured, engulfed in a goose-feather-parka. She hugged herself tightly, her rubbery, boots, shuffling through the snow as she made her way over to Gavin. Gavin pointed her in the direction of his car, she looked at him dubiously for a moment, noting his state of undress. In moments, the driver’s side door was opened once again and Gavin promptly slid into his seat.

The passenger’s side door was then opened and Connor felt a pair of gloved hands cupping at his face, lifting up his chin. It was all happening so suddenly. He wasn’t certain that the woman in the parka had asked for permission to touch him; though his processors were hampered with excess data input, rendering his thoughts to be anything but crystalline. From her coat pocket, the woman procured a small scanner, holding it out to Connor. The android simply blinked at the scanner, wholly familiar with it. Obediently, Connor presented his back to the technician, leaning forward, with two of his fingers pressed to the nape of his neck.

Connor’s synth-skin receded, unveiling a small patch of hard, white, plastic. The technician pressed her scanner to the little chip-reader embedded into Connor’s neck. Gavin forced his attention elsewhere, finding that it wasn’t difficult to do so. This entire situation made the detective feel exceedingly uncomfortable. Turning up the heater on full blast, Gavin exhaled silently, his knee bouncing up and down at a frantic speed. Connor’s complete profile appeared on the scanner: his make and model, his serialization number, the date of his model’s release, the nomenclature he operated under and most importantly, all of the recent events that had been recorded into his microprocessor over the past 24 hours.

“They disabled your motion-capture…it also says here that you were offline for the better part of an hour—” The technician explained, but was soon cut off by a very insistent Connor.

“I. Saw. Everything.” The brunette android argued. His tone was even, only warbling slightly at the tail end of his sentence.

“Yes, I’m sure you did, however, without proper evidence, this is a case of mere heresy—” The technician tried again, although this time it was Gavin’s turn to cut her off.

“I was there. I saw what happened too. This isn’t ‘heresy,’ Connor and I are both cops for Christ’s sake.” Gavin stated, voice tinged with hostility.

“And what exactly did Connor’s assailants look like?” The technician questioned. Her gaze was fixed on Gavin, clinical and perhaps even slightly annoyed. Connor visibly flinched at the term “assailants”.

“Look, Ashby is your name right?” Gavin addressed the technician, his hands gripping the steering-wheel taught as he spoke. “I’m not gonna play your pedantic, little, game, Connor and I know what we saw. Obviously we need concrete evidence in order to pursue those shit-heads, still though, our statements would carry a metric-fuck-ton of weight, given our positions.”

Ashby stood rigid, folding her arms across her chest. Gavin wasn’t sure if she assumed such a stance in an effort to assert dominance, or to evade the cold, though he assumed the former.

“My scanner picked up on serial numbers associated with two foreign bio-components. Within that hour long period that Connor was offline, two components were installed. I am doubtful that his systems have even registered the components just yet, especially given the trauma that the recent ‘upgrades’ have sustained.” Ashby informed, her stoic gaze flitting from Gavin and over to Connor.

She watched as the android’s LED flared an urgent, stoplight-red, the android’s legs instinctively clamped together, his jaw clenching, acrylic teeth gnashing against each other.

“I can refer Connor to our android forensics team where they will perform a rape-kit-examination on him. They may be able to find trace amounts of DNA belonging to Connor’s attackers.” Ashby’s attention was once again directed at Gavin. Gavin couldn’t force himself to meet her gaze, as her stare was far too objective and disturbingly impersonal. Just as Gavin was about to open his mouth, Connor suddenly interjected.

“No. No I don’t feel comfortable with an invasive procedure like that. I am certain that I can find the necessary evidence some other way.” Connor’s eyes were wide, thoroughly unblinking, clutching onto the jacket around his shoulders as though it were a lifeline. Ashby said nothing, instead she abruptly shut the passenger’s-side-door and slid herself gracefully into the back seat.

“I understand your position Connor, unfortunately the US Government has only put tentative motions in place to grant full-citizenship to androids; as a result, there are still some pretty “heavy-duty” restrictions imposed on our android population, until Congress can decide what to do with them. Your case, Connor, is especially unique in that you are a Government regulated, military-grade, “weapon”, sold to the “Department of Defense” and sanctioned to the state of Michigan. Attempting to gain full recognition of your inalienable rights as an American citizen will be fiddly at best, given the fact that you are registered as property of our national “Home Land Security” system. In Laymen’s Terms, you are not currently permitted to make any executive decisions regarding your person in a legal context, without the verbal consent of a human official, who must be sanctioned in the same department as yourself.” Explained Ashby, her words cooly indifferent as she concluded her lengthy speech.

Gavin’s head practically spun, what with Ashby’s rather brisk extrapolation of Connor’s current predicament.

“So…if Connor can’t make that call, then who can?” Gavin questioned, grunting out a sigh and squeezing the tensed up muscles in his neck with his right hand.

“You.” Ashby offered bluntly. “The decision is yours to make, Detective Reed. Legally, you are within your rights to call for a rape-kit examination to be performed on Connor.”

“Jesus. How the hell are you so familiar with android legislation?” Gavin propped his elbows up on the steering-wheel, thumbing at his temples.

“Are you serious?” Ashby questioned dubiously. “I’m an android tech, I work directly for the state.” Her tone sounded slightly offended. Oddly, this was the first time Ashby had expressed any kind of emotion since her initial introduction.

“This must be some brand-fuckin’-new protocol, cause I’ve never heard of it.”

“Odd. Didn’t your precinct hold a mandatory “Android-Citizenship-Awareness” seminar a few weeks ago? The workshop should have directly covered all of the items that I have just discussed.”

“I was out sick…uh…one of those weeks.” Gavin defended himself lazily. Ashby gave a dubious snort in response.

“I am an officer.” It was Connor that spoke. “I apprehend criminals and make executive decisions about their lives, I force them to kowtow to the American Judicial System and yet I am somehow disallowed to make any decisions regarding my own personal affairs?” The android questioned bitterly. “Like it or not, I am autonomous and I demand free-agency in this situation.” He bit out.

“Connor…I have no business calling the shots on a situation like this…you should call Ha—”

“Don’t you dare say that to me again. Do you understand me Reed?” Connor spat, interrupting Gavin before he could so much as utter Hank’s name. Gavin’s jaw twitched, he leaned forward towards Connor in a somewhat menacing fashion. He braced his hand on the shoulder of Connor’s seat, as he slowly and cooly closed the space between himself and Connor, until their faces were only about two feet apart.

“It’s Hank, or me Connor…” Gavin said, speaking to Connor as though he were interrogating a convict and not a victim of trauma. A tense silence settled in between the pair of detectives. Connor’s eyes narrowed, molten with hate and contempt. Connor then decided to mimic Gavin’s previous actions by leaning in close to the man until their foreheads were nearly touching. Gavin curled his lip but didn’t move away, unwilling to submit.

“Fuck you.” Connor said challengingly, his voice dark as he growled out the curse from the depths of his throat. Gavin inhaled sharply, his nostrils flaring, his grey eyes mirroring back all of the contempt and hate that Connor held in his.

“Someone has to call it.” Ashby interjected tensely.

“You want me to call it? I’ll fucking call it, I’m calling it, take him in! Jesus, shit!” Throwing the door open, Gavin got out of the car, both Connor and Ashby visibly flinching after Gavin had slammed the door shut behind himself.

“Well.” Ashby swallowed as she snatched up her purse in pursuit of her phone. Connor leaned forward in his seat, staring blankly through the windshield at Gavin’s pacing form. With his gaze still fixed on Gavin, Connor slammed the side of his fist against the passenger-side-window. The glass gave under Connor’s force and began to crack and spiderweb the entire width of the window.

* * *

Hank Anderson dug his hands deep into his pockets as he stood in the waiting room. Everyone was seated aside from Hank. They all shot Hank a few cowardice stares from behind their smartphones, judging him silently. Hank was under far too much duress to care, not that he normally would anyhow. Sweat formed in beads upon his brow, despite the cool temperature of the waiting area. It was the alcohol-induced shakes, well normally that would be the case, but now, Hank was perspiring and shaking for an entirely different reason.

Connor had been…assaulted—no, that would be trivializing things—Connor had been _raped_. He’d gotten the call from Gavin of all people, Gavin had been there at the scene, he told Hank to come down to the _Android Emergency Repair Facility_ off of Southbound I-75. Normally, Hank would avoid that godforsaken highway like The Black Death, but these were extenuating circumstances. He just wanted to see Connor and yet at the same time, he was petrified of seeing him.

Hank had attempted to prepare himself to see Connor trembling, his brown eyes wide like saucers, glassy with tears, struck deaf and dumb, due to terrors far superseding Hank’s level of comprehension. Would Hank see _Hell_ itself in Connor’s eyes?

Upon entering the private examination room where Connor had been held, Hank paused in his tracks, his bushy, grey, brows, furrowed as he attempted to assess the scene he’d just walked into. Connor was seated on a kind of white, oblong, table, his bare feet dangling only a few inches off of the ground. He was dressed in white scrubs, baggy, hanging off of his sturdy yet elegant form. The android’s body language conveyed a tenseness that made Hank’s back ache, his old eyes flitting from Connor to Gavin, seemingly rife with indecision. It appeared that Hank had just walked in on a rather heated debate between Connor and Gavin as Gavin was assuming a defensive posture, arms folded across his barrel of a chest, jaw ticking, eyes full of murder.

“The uh…android tech assistant didn’t tell me you’d still be here Reed.” Hank fully entered the small room, his massive height and build making the diminutive space seem all the more claustrophobic.

“I always knew that you were cruel and hedonistic Gavin, so I guess I should have anticipated that you’d pull a thing like this.” Connor said stiffly, both of his hands grasping taught onto the table’s edge.

“Oh yeah,” Gavin began, nodding excitedly in a sort of sarcastic acquiescence. “Yeah, I’m such a dickhead that I decided to save your life and haul your skinny fuckin’ ass into my car. Totally, I’m the biggest motherfucker alive!” He said, throwing up his hands and waving them about emphatically. Connor stood up from the table.

“YOU MADE A DECISION ABOUT MY LIFE THAT YOU HAD NO BUSINESS MAKING.” Connor yelled, his voice booming, commanding, causing Hank’s skin to itch and Gavin to wince slightly at the sound.

“So who’s fault was that? The system, not me. You were gonna withhold potential evidence, DNA…”

“I run circles around you at the precinct. I am smarter than you, I am stronger than you. Gavin, in every conceivable way I am better than you. Your input should not have been met with immediate concession, it was negligent and irresponsible on Ashby’s part to validate your opinion.”

“But she did validate my opinion, so here we are.”

“That’s enough.” Hank attempted, but was unsuccessful as Connor quickly delivered his next retort.

“One of my first ever truly malicious thoughts…post Android Revolution, I had returned back to the precinct…you shoulder-checked me, told me: _'Congrats, robot'_ …after everything…you still refused to see me as an individual…I pre-constructed what it would look like if I…wrapped my hands around your neck and just squeezed…” Connor almost seemed lost in thought as he said this. He’d never given his own depraved thoughts a voice until just now, never brought his cruel fantasies to light, however, in purging such hedonism from his lips, he found catharsis.

“Is that a threat?” Gavin uttered, with an air of casualty, though Connor could see his muscles, stretched taught, beneath the shirt he wore. The tattoos, married into Gavin’s flesh, seemed sinister as they twined up the man’s arms, their features petrified beneath the fine hairs on Gavin’s skin. Connor’s eyes lingered on Gavin’s arms for a moment and a naked woman winked charmingly back at him. There on Gavin’s right bicep was an inky black depiction of a 1950’s era “Pinup Girl”. She seemed almost misplaced amongst the cosmic mass of unintelligible artwork that spanned Gavin’s arms. She was too friendly, too pleasant looking.

“You think I’m threatening you?” An indigent chuff left Connor as he spoke.

“That’s enough!” Hank bellowed out, having his fill of the insidious exchange between Connor and Gavin. “Reed, get the fuck out of here, I’ll take over.” Gavin said nothing, merely curled his lip and stalked out of the room. Hank exhaled deeply, his large hand rubbing at his face as he plopped himself down in a nearby chair. “The fuck was Reed doing in here with you anyhow?” Hank asked finally, he couldn’t look at Connor.

“He was legally obligated to monitor me until you were able to come in and take his place.” Connor said rigidly, making his way back over to the white table and once again, seating himself down. Hank wanted to ask why he hadn’t been informed about the crisis immediately, but he held his tongue, not wanting to aggravate Connor further. “I didn’t want you involved, I still don’t, let’s establish that now.” Connor sat up straight, rolling his shoulders back, he was attempting to sound authoritative. Hank saw right through his little act.

“I should have been the first to know, Connor. I’m not saying this to berate you now, I’m saying this because you’re like family to me. You hear me?” This time, Hank did make eye contact with Connor, or at least he was attempting to, but the android’s brown eyes were focused skyward.

“Pigs like Gavin Reed will never fully understand us…” Connor was looking upwards, his swan-like-neck craned, hoping that the tears pooling up in his eyes, wouldn’t fall. One tear did escape however, sliding down the android’s cheek, his chin, his throat. He refused to wipe at it, for such an act would be an admission of its existence, an acknowledgment of the fact that he was crying.

Hank let his words marinate on his tongue for a moment before he spoke.

“The system is fucked, Connor. You should have been able to decide how you wanted to handle things. I don’t know the full context of Gavin’s involvement with everything that happened, but it seemed like he made a morally contentious decision, in an effort to get immediate results. His motive was to find answers, not to violate your rights. Still though, he should have complied with what you wanted. He made the wrong call.” In Hank’s experience, victims of violent sexual assault, often refused to immediately involve the police. They needed time and discretion, they needed to regain control. They needed to have the freedom to decide what to do with their own bodies, after having that freedom viciously ripped away from them at the hands of their trespassers. Connor wasn’t being unreasonable. His anger was righteous and Hank wasn’t about to patronize him by talking him down from it.

Hank considered making his way over to Connor to sit down next to him, but the atmosphere of the room communicated to the older man that it was better that he just stay put. Hank could tell that Connor wanted closeness and comfort, but he was too ashamed to ask.

Shame.

Shame was an immediate function of sexual assault.

Hank wanted to tell Connor that he deserved—needed—affection and reassurance, that he wasn’t dirty, that what had happened to him wasn’t at all his fault, but such sentiments were platitudinous. Hank knew that Connor wouldn’t be receptive to any form of physical or verbal comfort at present. Instead, Hank sat quietly, sharing the small space with Connor, breathing in the tense air, willing his body into a state of calm. Androids were perceptive creatures, capable of absorbing all kinds of vibrations, especially human ones. If Hank kept calm, made his muscles lax, his posture unassuming, then perhaps the stressed android could glean at least some sort of comfort from him?


	3. "Man In The Box"-Alice In Chains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Depictions of self-harm towards the end of the chapter. The theme is just HEAVY in general. But also very intimate, so at least there's that! 
> 
> Also, it's implied that Gavin hooked up with someone. It's non-graphic, but just figured I'd let ya know!

Gavin awoke at 10 in the morning, head first into the toilet bowl. He was at least grateful that he was near a toilet this time, after having taken an extensive “vomit tour” of his entire apartment last night. The most recent thing Gavin could recall was leaving the emergency facility where Connor had been held. He’d stalked out of the facility in a heated rage.

Gavin had done the best he could. Rescued Connor, kept him safe, after having been forced to make a judgement call that he hadn’t wanted to make in the first goddamn place. He couldn’t even levy the fact that he’d been there for Connor against the android, because any self-respecting officer would have done the exact same thing. Moments after he’d entered into his apartment the night prior, he immediately helped himself to his liquor cabinet and drank himself stupid.

Gavin was angry and yet intimately he knew that he didn’t really have the right to be, which was all the more frustrating. Yesterday, when Connor had been in his car, he’d made a bitter insinuation against Gavin’s character. Connor had implied that Gavin didn’t feel that the android deserved to be upset about his assault: that Connor was just a machine, incapable of feeling pain, so why did it even matter? Truthfully, such insidious thoughts never even entered Gavin’s mind, he’d been far too shocked and overwhelmed by what had happened to think such things. However, Connor, _Connor_ , had believed that Gavin was capable of thinking something so cruel.

The truth was, Gavin didn’t help Connor in earnest, he helped him because he was _programed_ to help him. Likened to an android, humans could also be programmed so to speak. Programing—or alternatively—training, is a method used to help humans perform on command. To become a policeman, one must undergo extensive training of the physical and psychological nature. It was Gavin’s years of training as a cop that willed his body into action; in that moment, Gavin didn’t see Connor, rather instead, he saw a victim.

Pulling his head out of the toilet, his hand braced on the rim, Gavin hauled himself to his feet. Nausea sloshed around in his stomach, roiling like a pot of hot water on a stove top. He _hated_ being sick, he was a bit of a baby about it really, as most men were to a certain degree. A shattered kneecap, a gunshot wound to the shoulder, a broken rib, all things Gavin could handle and has handled in the past, but when it comes to nausea, he would just assume lose a toe rather than suffer through another vomit spell.

* * *

Gavin Reed didn’t have any friends, which was truly a stupefying fact given how _charming_ he was. Most days he found that he didn’t really mind not having much of a social life. His work life barely afforded him any time to himself as it was. On his days off, he would usually go to the gym (despite the fact that he already went to the gym after work every evening), or patron his favorite club. The club was underground, grungy, with different heavy metal bands performing each night. Gavin himself even performed a handful of times, all cover songs, but even still, he was handy with an electric guitar.

Sweaty skin smelling like nicotine, up on stage under the blinding, white, lights. Shredding up the pads of his fingers while playing his guitar. The songs he sang were from before the rinderpest; old, old, songs, they were like a grandfather to him, teaching him about the past, gladdening his roughened fingers to tell of their history.No amount of human bitterness or scourge, could ever make him forget that one beautiful night, the night he punished his baby blue, “Fender Vintera 60’s Modded Stratocaster”, to some of the sickest riffs in musical history. “Comfortably Numb” by “Pink Floyd”, Gavin played that beautiful bastard of a song. He fucking wrecked that guitar solo, made all the girls soak their panties, made all the guys cheer in a fit of testosterone-addled-nostalgia.

His voice was smooth like expensive whisky, yet fierce, burning a path up his throatas he sang moodily into the microphone. Music was Gavin’s stopgap, the one urbane interest of his personhood, that he only ever got to tap into during brief intervals.

Tonight, Gavin found himself returning to the familiar, broken, neon, sign, that read: “ _The Orgasmatron_ ” (a stupid name for a club), that brick building, heavily graffitied, smelling like piss. Gavin liked it though, the filth, the half naked rocker chicks and their sweaty tits, all of it really.

Upon entering “The Orgasmatron”, he took to the stage. The wood flooring was coated in a varnish so thick that it almost looked like plastic, smears of old gum, stomped on over and over, resembling black tar, discarded whisky glasses, half full, with a lone straw in them; this was his pulpit. Gavin took off his jacket (black Aviator Jacket, since Connor still had his red lather one), he was wearing a “Gwar” band-T that he’d had since high school. He hooked his Fender Vintera up to his personal amp with an almost bored expression on his face. It was then time for Gavin to plug in his “ _Talk Box_ ” (a tubular device) which went into the input port of his amp. The Talk Box permitted Gavin to play the extremely vowel-dense, opening guitar solo of the song he selected.

Once everything was all set up, Gavin immediately began to shred his guitar. The patrons of the club, snapped to attention as a result of Gavin’s abruptness. The thick, musk-filled, air, exploded with sound as Gavin sang.

_“I'm the man in the box_

_Buried in my shit_

_Won't you come and save me?_

_Save me_

_Feed my eyes, can you sew them shut?_

_Jesus Christ, deny your maker_

_He who tries, will be wasted_

_Feed my eyes now you've sewn them shut_

_I'm the dog who gets beat_

_Shove my nose in shit_

_Won't you come and save me?_

_Save me…”_

Gavin’s powerful voice roughly carried itself over the assembling crowd. The people cheered, lending Gavin’s performance some vigorous head-banging, even a few threw up the “Devil Horns” sign with their hands, an action that Gavin thought was a bit corny, nevertheless, he appreciated the audience’s overall enthusiasm.

He played a handful of songs, two from “Gwar”, one from “MegaDeath”, before he eventually decided to conclude his performance, shrugging off his audience’s demand for him to play more.

“I…got work in the morning.” Gavin offered awkwardly into the mic, to which the crowd playfully booed at him before clapping and cheering vigorously. He tried to quickly pack up his shit in the hopes of leaving the club unnoticed, however he was unsuccessful as a black-haired, woman in her early 20’s, cut him off. Her arms were about as blackened with ink as his.

“You’re super fucking talented.” The young woman said excitedly.

“Yeah, thanks.” Gavin retorted, scratching at the side of his neck. She was pretty.

“Can you stay for a drink?” She tucked a bit of her hair behind one of her bejeweled ears as she asked.

“I really better not, thanks though.” Gavin said, sucking in air through his teeth in silent regret for turning her down.

“Got somewhere to be?” The woman questioned flirtatiously.

“Bed, got work at 5:00 am.”

“Yeah? Do you maybe want a friend to accompany you on the drive home? Just to chill?”

“You wanna hang out at my place and watch me brush my teeth?”

“Fuck yeah, sounds good.” She laughed.

“That’s a little weird.” Gavin teased her.

“Hey, you suggested it, but maybe after I watch you brush your teeth like a creep… do you wanna _play_?” She bit her lip and suddenly Gavin noticed the blatant outline of her nipple piercings through her tank-top. 

* * *

He woke up with a pair of panties covering his face. Gavin quickly tossed the lacy underwear to the floor. He sat up, well aware of the girl fast asleep in his bed. Great, he fucked her and now he has to figure out if she’s the, “politely exists his apartment immediately type” or the, “loiters around his home all day and steals a shirt out of his dresser to sniff later” type?

Gavin blindly smacked his hand repeatedly against the wood surface of his nightstand, feeling for his phone. With his fingers eventually locating the device, he stared at the screen and saw that it read: 4:04 am. He needed to be at work within the hour. He ambled about in pitch darkness before he eventually reached the bathroom. Closing the door behind himself, Gavin cut on the light and issued a shocked grunt, after catching a glance of himself in the mirror. His chest, stomach, legs and cock were covered in smears of thick, black, lipstick.

“Jesus…” Gavin muttered drowsily, rubbing at his eyes. It was going to be a chore to get all of that lipstick off of himself.

After he’d showered and called his “sex-acquaintance” an “Uber”, Gavin headed into work. When he got to the precinct, he was greeted with a rather strange sight. He saw Hank and Connor communing through the clear glass of Captain Fowler’s office. Connor looked horrible, angry-eyed and fidgety. Hank braced a heavy palm onto the back of Connor’s chair, a protective action. Only a few moments later and Connor had briskly exited Fowler’s office, his gate was deliberate, his aura aggressive. Hank quickly followed suit, charging out of Fowler’s office, lumbering on after the slight and speedy android.

“Your stress levels are fucked Connor, you need to go to a facility to recalibrate!” Hank shouted, loud enough that Gavin and the better part of the entire bullpen, were all well within earshot. Gavin squeezed his eyes shut in resignation, he needed to at least attempt to figure out what was going on. Like it or not, Gavin was _deeply_ involved in all of this.

After a cursory inspection of the precinct, Gavin had managed to locate both Hank and Connor. The two law officials were in a conference room. Gavin decided to loiter outside of the room for a moment, listening intently.

“The facility that Captain Fowler wants me to be checked into, is a facility for androids that have undergone excessive neural damage to their internal processors. I have sustained no such damage, I do not need to go.” Connor’s palms were splayed flat on the faux-wood surface of the conference table, his leg bouncing up and down sporadically.

“Connor, this treatment center specializes in rehabilitating traumatized androids. It’s just 6 weeks, 6 weeks of recalibration therapy. You were warned before you left the “A.E.R.F.” (Android Emergency Repair Facility), that if your stress levels didn’t lower, you’d have to go into treatment. Your stress-levels have stagnated at 87% since I took you home last night.” Hank informed the other calmly.

“I have an active caseload, I have to find the bastards that assaulted me, Hank, I don’t have 6 weeks to just…piss away.” Connor’s brows were furrowed as he spoke, his leg still bouncing, causing the table to vibrate and the paper coffee cups on the table’s surface to jostle.

“Jesus, you’re starting to sound more like me everyday.” Hank mused almost fondly, though he restrained himself, given the severity of the current situation. He then let a rough sigh escape his lips, grabbing for his coffee cup, nervously toying with it. “Connor, your condition could be life threatening if you don’t get it under control now. You’re not really processing any of what has happened to you, you haven’t given yourself the time. Fixating on case work and shit that you can’t control, won’t make things any better. You haven’t stopped shaking since yesterday, you’re constantly on the defense.”

Gavin had overheard enough of the conversation to get a general idea of what was going on. Connor was getting committed, institutionalized. Opening the door to the conference room, Gavin stepped through it. Hank jolted in surprise at the sudden intrusion and Connor jerked his head away from Gavin.

“This situation is my responsibility too. While you’re gone Connor, I can do some research, gather intel and report my findings to you when you get back. I’ve got no choice, legally, I gotta throw myself into this shit-storm, so just let me handle it for the time being, alright?” Gavin swiped at the bridge of his scarred-nose, glancing at Hank and then at Connor.

“Eavesdropping. Classy. No, I don’t need your help. Comply when you are asked to testify in court, state the truth, your role regarding the incident, aside from that, please keep your mouth shut.” Connor stated, his voice tight with restraint. Gavin inhaled sharply, his lip curling, muscles tightening, cutting his grey eyes at the android.

“Listen” Gavin rasped, “they’re gonna commit you. Now you can choose to go quietly, or you can choose to be a horse’s ass about it, but either way, you have zero control over what’s about to happen to you. You are useless to us and to yourself until you get your shit together.”

Hank shot up from his chair, clasping his large hand on Gavin’s shoulder, he yanked him away from Connor.

“Hey, fuck you Reed. Just get out, you aren’t helping.” Hank shoved Gavin roughly for emphasis.

“Yeah? Well you babying him isn’t helping either. He’s about as stubborn as you are and he ain’t doin’ shit unless he’s forced to. ‘Poor, innocent, little, Connor. Let’s just prance around him like a bunch of pussies and treat him like a baby, then, maybe he’ll see reason?’ ” Gavin mocked, using a baby voice as he sort of fluttered his hands around in an effeminate fashion.

Now it was Connor’s turn to stand. In on fluid movement, Connor landed a punch to Gavin’s mouth, watching as the man stumbled backwards a few steps, before turning his face to the side and spitting out a mouthful of blood onto the carpeted floor. Hank attempted to choke down the pride he felt in watching Connor levy his strength against Gavin in one, measured, powerful, punch. Adjusting his tie, Connor then left the conference room, Hank and Gavin both staring dubiously after him.

“We’d better just leave him be for now. I’m fuckin’ serious Reed, if I catch you antagonizing him again, you are gonna need to get that jaw wired shut.” Gavin watched as Hank lumbered out of the room, slamming the door closed behind himself, as if to further reinforce his threat. Experimentally, Gavin tried to open and close his mouth, shifting his jaw slowly from side to side. Nothing was broken it seemed, however, the dull ache soon irrupted into throbbing pain with even the slightest of movements.

He wiped his mouth roughly, smearing blood on his cheek. He needed to clean himself up, but didn’t want to risk anyone seeing him in such a humiliating state. Deciding to take his lunch break early (Fowler was surely going to question his premature absence), Gavin left the precinct.

He entered the nearby coffee shop that was only a few blocks away from the precinct; the very same coffee shop that he’d planned to meet Connor at the night of his assault. Gavin choked down the cotton ball wedged into his throat, before sauntering up to the counter, his chapped hands shoved into his jacket pockets. He ordered something simple, a latte and headed into the shop’s bathroom while his order was being processed.

Turning his head to the side, Gavin examined his face in the bathroom mirror. The entire left corner of Gavin’s mouth was green and purple, with red inflammation framing the outer edges of his wound. He dared to poke at his injury lightly with the tip of his pointer finger and immediately flinched at the surge of pain he’d felt upon contact. Connor’s right hook was no joke and Gavin was woebegone to have come face-to-fist with a such a blow. Gavin didn’t feel much of anything as he regarded the bruise. He wasn’t angry—if anything, perhaps he felt somewhat _disturbed_. Connor was not a violent person unless he had to be. Gavin assumed that Connor compartmentalized most of his ill-interactions with Gavin as undue, superfluous even, but not militant. There in lies the crux perhaps? Connor didn’t punch Gavin because he perceived Gavin to be a threat, no, Connor punched Gavin because he _wanted_ to.

Realization hit Gavin like a right hook to the mouth, Connor was a sovereign being unto himself. Connor was self-governed, uninhibited by protocol and moral-law.

_Connor punched Gavin because he wanted to._

Gavin exited the coffee shop, face cleaned off with water from the tap, his left hand occupied with a cup of six dollar coffee. He would avoid Connor for now. He was far too irritated and _intimidated_ to bother with the android. Connor’s freedom, his rebirth, his deviancy, sat ugly in the pit of Gavin’s stomach, it always had, but now more than ever. Connor was _not_ in control. Gavin wore a hangdog look on his face, thinking about all of the potential ruction that the android could cause if he remained unchecked.

* * *

Upon his return to the precinct, Gavin shot a quick glance down at his white shirt, noting that there was a rather large blood stain on it. Rolling his eyes, he zipped up his jacket, tossed his emptied cup of coffee into a nearby waste-bin and once again headed in the direction of the bathroom. The stain was located more towards the neck of his shirt, which meant that it could be easily spotted, irrespective of his zipped jacket.

Gavin stepped into the bathroom, nearly slipping on the thick, viscous, fluid, beneath his feet. He looked down, identified the substance, his face stricken with disbelief. Gavin cursed, scrambling further into the bathroom, slipping on the tiled floor, he followed the liquid trail, followed its source. From beneath the door of a locked bathroom stall, the liquid pooled out from it, dispersing in all directions, the grout between the tiles serving as tiny canals, spreading it out and out and out.

“Connor!” Gavin shouted, slamming his shoulder against the locked stall, he nearly slid once again into the fluid, the royal blue fluid, the symbol of life and death for all androids. Gavin slammed his shoulder into the stall a second time, denting it severely, until he was able to rip the door off of its flimsy hinges. He found Connor slumped onto the floor, his back pressed against one of the walls of the small cubicle. The android’s lower half was completely bare, his naked legs painted in blue.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.” Gavin chanted frantically as he crouched down, tapping at Connor’s cheek gently in search of a response. Connor turned his head weakly to look at Gavin, glassy-eyed, vacant, the L.E.D. on his temple a stagnant and angry red. The android’s eyelids flickered as he regarded Gavin with a confused look on his face, innocent almost, as if he hadn’t just attempted to tear himself apart with his bare hands. “Connor…” Gavin said in a tone that sounded so utterly disappointed and parental in nature. He looked like a baby, the way he blinked up at Gavin. Gavin’s features softened as he gave an exasperated sigh, pushing Connorin a forward position and away from the wall, Gavin gently wrapped an arm around the android’s shoulders; he then snuck his other arm up under Connor’s naked legs and lifted him, hugging the android to his chest.

Connor didn’t protest, he barely even shifted, too dazed, too traumatized, too needy to bother fighting Gavin off. With a clipped sigh, Gavin attempted to cover Connor’s eyes with his hand, it was the only privacy Gavin could offer for Connor, as they would have to leave the bathroom in order to get him some help. Connor’s eyes slid shut beneath the warmth of Gavin’s fingers and Gavin could feel the android’s eyelashes on his palm. He shifted Connor closer to himself, carrying him bridal style, he expertly grabbed the bathroom door handle, holding it open with his shoulder. Gasps could be heard all around the bullpen as Gavin stepped out into view. He cradled Connor, hiding the android’s face into his chest. Everyone stared at the spectacle, glancing confusedly at Connor’s exposed and bloodied lower half.

“What hap—” Tina began shakily, making her way over to Gavin.

“I dunno.” Gavin rasped. “He seems…conscious, just in shock, but he’s…”Gavin felt Connor shift slightly, his exposed thighs clamping together. “I need to get him some help, he’s calm now, but that’s not gonna last.” 

“He did this to _himself_?” She asked, her voice tight, her hand reaching up to touch her throat.

“They…self-destruct if their stress levels get too high.” Gavin was speaking about Connor as if he weren’t even there and in many ways he wasn’t. Physically, Gavin felt the weight of Connor’s lithe body in his arms, but cognitively, Connor was catatonic, unaware, lost in some warm and heavy daze and he kept burrowing into Gavin, deeper and deeper, for comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs: 
> 
> “Man In The Box”—Alice In Chains


	4. "Precious"-Depeche Mode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, this chapter was a bit rushed and I'm not sure how pleased I am with it quite frankly. Also, Gavin is a depraved pervert. There's lots of depravity happening here honestly. I promise that Gavin WILL improve, but for right now, he's kind of disgusting.
> 
> EDIT: Ugh, so I was so unhappy with this chapter that I decided to tweak and refine it a bit, hopefully it's more palatable for your eyes? Lol.

Gavin sat alongside Hank in the waiting room. The repetitious nature of the events that had transpired during the past few days, were beginning to annoy him. Hank just looked concerned, his bushy brows furrowed into a scowl. Gavin rolled his eyes. The only moment of reprieve that he’d had from all of this nonsense, was when he’d performed at his favorite club. People seemed to genuinely appreciate him there. Connor _didn’t_ appreciate him however. Objectively, Gavin had no right to cast blame upon the android, after all, Gavin had been _awful_ to him. In many ways, Gavin was _still_ awful to Connor. Rape cases were not an unknown enterprise for Gavin, he’d dealt with many. In all cases, Gavin exercised patience, compassion, he was never aggressive, never pressured the victims into giving up all of the sordid details of their assault. Yet when it came to Connor, Gavin suddenly lost all of his patience.

Gavin was incapable of extending the same level of graciousness to Connor that he gave to other victims. Perhaps it was due to the fact that Connor _refused_ to view himself as a victim? Despite everything that Connor and Gavin had experienced, the android couldn’t reconcile with the fact that he’d been raped. Connor made it so easy, so easy for Gavin to _hate_ him. Connor all but foddered Gavin’s hate for him, coaxed it out of him.

The android hadn’t responded to his abuse in the way that Gavin had anticipated.

Gavin had anticipated that Connor would have just _taken it_. Accepted the invasion of his personhood, accepted the unlawful penetration, accepted it all. Mechanically, Connor would then pick himself up off of the icy ground, dress himself, continue on with his night, as if nothing had ever happened. Perhaps Connor _would_ have done just that if Gavin hadn’t interceded? However, Gavin _had_ been there. Gavin had treated Connor like a victim and Connor _hated_ him for it. The one flimsy, wisp, of kindness that Gavin had shown to Connor, had been spat right back into his face. Gavin’s kindness was like a foray to all of Connor’s defenses. It was an insult. Gavin’s compassion essentially conveyed the sentiment that: “Hey, if even the ‘ _Resident Dickhead’_ (Gavin Reed) feels sorry for him, than something truly horrific must have happened to him!”

Connor made everything more difficult for Gavin. If Connor had been more demure, if he’d acted more helpless, if he hadn’t been so combative and warlike, than Gavin’s own bloated ego could have easily subsisted off of Connor’s weakness. But Connor refused to feed the beast, instead he _starved_ him. Instead, Connor shamed Gavin, made him regret ever scooping Connor up into his arms, his long and elegant legs dangling as Gavin held him, his perfect toes twitching slightly, his soft and velvety thighs taunting Gavin with their plushy luminosity.

Connor tortured Gavin, tortured him for being his savior…

Gavin wondered if Connor got a sick thrill out of humiliating him? Did the android accrue a kind of bilious pleasure in making Gavin miserable? Did he breakout into gooseflesh at Gavin’s anger, did his nipples harden beneath his shirt, did his beautiful back arch into a bow, just at the mere notion of Gavin’s rage? Did Connor finger himself at the thought of Gavin’s torment? These thoughts took up residency at the forefront of Gavin’s mind. Clasping his hands in front of his face, Gavin lent forward in his chair, propping his elbows onto his knees.

Gavin didn’t have to stay, in fact, Hank had damn near insisted that he leave, but he refused to. He _wanted_ to stay, wanted to rub his very presence into Connor’s face, remind Connor that _he_ was the _Alpha_. Gavin could hide his private victory over Connor under the guise of concern, but Connor would know and Gavin would know and they would both _know._ Funnily enough however, Gavin couldn’t recall having any feelings of bitterness towards Connor, the second time he’d been forced to collect him off of the floor. Gavin operated best while he was in the moment, he was impulsive that way. He didn't have the time to feel conflicted or bitter, all that mattered was "fixing the problem". Connor embraced the stability that Gavin had provided in that moment, greedily so, but that was then and this was now. Now, with Connor in all of his sobriety, he surely wouldn’t even bless Gavin with a simple “thank you”.

Gavin and Hank briefly exchanged glances and all Gavin saw was the look of a worried father in Hank’s eyes. Gavin looked away, grunting awkwardly as he guilty dismissed all of the depraved thoughts he’d had about Connor from his mind. Heels clacked against the faux tiles of the A.E.R.F’s floor. Gavin jerked his head to the left at the sound and recognized a familiar face. Ashby. She sat down next to Gavin, a tablet, full of documents in her hands.

“I tried to call you.” Ashby said stiffly. “Fortunately, I was able to contact your employer and he disclosed the whereabouts of your location.” She looked at Gavin as she spoke. “I have the results of the rape kit examination…” Ashby trailed off and Gavin waited patiently for her to disclose the results, however, she never did.

“And…?” Gavin coaxed.

“And, I was expressly told not to disclose the nature of the results with you, detective.” Ashby offered flatly, crossing one leg over the other.

“What the fuck?” Gavin questioned her dubiously.

“Connor was given the option to disclose the results to either yourself or a Mr. Hank Anderson. He chose Anderson. Hello, by the way.” Ashby leaned forward slightly, looking over in Hank’s direction. Hank merely furrowed his brows in confusion at her.

“You two met before?” Gavin inquired, glancing at Hank and then at Ashby, as he was seated between the two.

“No, no. I just assumed. In addition, Mr. Anderson’s I.D. and registration turned up when I performed that data-retrieval scan on Connor the night of his assault. For Connor to have held onto that kind of information, to store it in his core-processor, it clearly means that Mr. Anderson is of great importance to him.” Ashby said, offering a polite smile at Hank. Hank simply shifted uncomfortably in his chair, clearly pleased with the fact that he held such an esteemed position in Connor’s life.

“Hey, what about me?” Gavin asked curiously. “Am I…uh…stored in his…whatever?”

“Yes, actually. There are exactly three different files dedicated to you, Mr. Reed.”

“Seriously?” Gavin’s brows raised in earnest.

“Which of the files were you interested in? The one entitled ‘ _Asshole’,_ or the one entitled ‘ _Dick Head’,_ or—and this one is my favorite—the one entitled _‘Pedantic, Egotistical, Bastard, Asshole, Fat-Neck’_?” Ashby offered in a deadpan tone of voice. Hank had to cup his hand over his mouth in an attempt to muffle his laughter.

“He thinks I have a fat neck?” Gavin touched his palm to his neck self-consciously.

“Better hit the gym.” Hank offered between chuckles.

“How do you even _lose_ weight in your _neck_?” Gavin wore a confused expression on his face and both Hank and Ashby had to shift away from him in their chairs as they laughed.

“The boy does have a sense of humor.” Hank said, shaking his head slightly, as he reached up to wipe an imaginary tear away from his eye.

“He gets it from _you_.” Gavin said as he thumbed accusatorially in Hank’s direction. “He’s like a little kid, he just absorbs everything you say and do like a sponge.”

“Yeah, well, not _everything_ , thank god.” Hank said, sobering up from his laughter.

“So, what were the results?” Gavin changed the subject.

“I dunno and even if I _did,_ I wouldn’t tell you, jackass.” Hank retorted, with no small amount of hostility in his voice.

“How can you not know? Connor _chose_ you.” Gavin could hardly keep the irritation out of his voice, turning his body to face Hank.

“Yeah, but I haven’t asked him about it yet, I haven’t wanted to, not after everything he’s been through. He needs time.” Hank’s voice softened with sympathy as he spoke, the look of worry that he’d worn earlier, returning to his face.

“This is fucking ridiculous.” Gavin cursed with a rough exhale. A tech assistant suddenly appeared before the threesome, she was dressed in cerulean blue scrubs and white tennis shoes, a standard uniform worn by tech-staff at the A.E.R.F. She first looked at Ashby, a deep respect in her gaze.

“Mrs. Ashby, Mr. Anderson, Mr. Reed.” The tech assistent adressed. “Perhaps we could discuss Connor’s current state somewhere more private?” She suggested and led the trio down a secluded hallway. “Connor is going to be fine.” She reassured and Hank’s shoulders sagged in relief. “Unfortunately though, he…I’m not sure how to put this delicately…there was a forcible bio-component instillation…the component had been fitted to Connor improperly and when Connor attempted to _remove_ it, the action resulted in some internal and external hemorrhaging of his ‘ _Thirium’_ supply. We…can’t successfully remove the component without causing Connor to bleed out…in other words…the component is a fully integrated part of Connor’s systems now. There’s nothing we can do.” The tech assistant informed somberly.

“I heard that your employer, Captain Fowler, wished to have Connor checked into a facility for recalibration therapy.” It was Ashby that spoke, her gaze vested on Gavin and Hank. “This self-destructive behavior that Connor is exhibiting will not stop, unless he undergoes invasive therapy.” She informed with great severity in her voice. “He could _die_ otherwise.”

Hank turned away from the group, bracing his palm against a wall, sighing heavily.

“It’ll break him if we force him to go…” Hank muttered.

When Connor’s systems finally came online, he slowly fluttered his eyes open. Seated across from him, in a room not to dissimilar to the one he’d been in the night prior, was Hank. Gavin was standing and right alongside him, also standing, was Ashby. Connor sat up in his bed, his brows furrowed, his brown eyes scanning the three before him.

“Here we go again, huh?” Gavin greeted Connor, folding his arms across his chest. Connor spared a glance at the left side of Gavin’s mouth. The man’s jaw looked swollen, bruised.

“Did you ice that?” Connor asked. Gavin rolled his eyes, thoroughly annoyed with Connor’s concern.

“I haven’t had the _time_.” Gavin bit out.

“I’m sorry…I’m much stronger than you…I shouldn’t have…it wasn’t right for me to…”

“Tch. _‘Much stronger than me’,_ my ass. Ya’know, I’m gettin’ real sick and tired of having to carry you around everywhere, oh, oh, but _I’m_ the weak one. What a fuckin’ joke.”

“ _‘Carry’_ me?” Connor asked confusedly.

“Yeah, _princess_ , carry you.” Gavin gave an indignant snort, swiping his thumb against the bridge of his nose. “You did it _again_.”

“Oh, so the first time was _my_ fault? Really Gavin, really?” Connor questioned dubiously, pointing at himself for emphasis. Hank was about to interject, he was unfortunately becoming rather accustomed to dissolving the disputes between Gavin and Connor, however, Ashby stopped him by giving him a severe look. Tension had been building between Connor and Gavin for some time now and they needed to hash it out. Ashby was able to observe a sickness in Connor that no one else saw, Connor _needed_ a scapegoat for his anger and Gavin was the unwilling sacrifice. 

“Fuck! That isn’t what I meant!” Gavin said as he dragged his hands down his face, looking up at the ceiling. 

“Then why did you SAY IT LIKE THAT?” 

_“_ UGH. I’m not doing this with you, because guess what? Guess-the-fuck-what?!”

“WHAT GAVIN?! WHAT?!”

“I’M DONE. YOU HEAR ME?! DONE.”

“WELL THEN GO AWAY ALREADY!”

“ _Fine.”_ Gavin said, forming the “O.K.” sign with his fingers, before turning away from Connor in pursuit of the exit. He couldn't stick around any longer, not even to prove a point. Connor was in a state that disallowed him from viewing Gavin as anything apart from an _agitator_. He suddenly felt something very soft hit him in the back, followed by another something soft that hit him behind his head. Turning around, he identified the “assault weapons”, two pillows.

“I _hate_ you. I _hate_ you.” Connor seethed through his tears. The tears fell thickly down his face, gathering at his chin and dripping onto the blankets that covered the lower half of his body. Impulse told Gavin to soften in response to Connor's tears, sagging his shoulders, he knelt down and grabbed up the pillows from the floor. He watched as Connor brought his knees to his chest and began to rock himself slightly, unable to stop the tears from flowing. Gavin made his way over to Connor’s bed, attempting to return the pillows, but before he could draw closer, Connor pushed at his chest in an attempt to shove him away. Hank once again, felt the compunction to impede the physical exchange, but he resisted, the old man was confident that Gavin wouldn't try to hurt Connor and Connor was far too weak to do much of anything to Gavin. 

“GO AWAY!” The android screamed, shoving and pushing at Gavin until Gavin lost his patience and grabbed at Connor’s wrists, holding them both in one of his large hands.

“Stop it.” Gavin ordered, though his tone was gentle.

“Let. Go.” Connor jerked against Gavin’s hold, the sheer volume of thirium that he’d lost, weakening him significantly.

“Are you gonna stop?” Gavin asked, as though he were speaking to a petulant child. He then caught the leg that had lifted up in an attempt to kick at him, with his other hand. “Quit. It.” 

Connor just cried, relenting silently, his shoulders shaking. Gavin freed his wrists, taking Connor’s leg that had escaped from under the blanket, he covered it back up again. He grabbed both of Connor’s shoulders and squeezed them, the android’s supple skin felt so good beneath his palms. Gavin found himself wishing that he could sneak his hands beneath the thin fabric of the scrubs Connor was wearing. He wanted to hold and squeeze the brunette’s naked shoulders, would they feel like breasts? Connor’s skin was like velvet and it smelled so fucking clean. Connor drowsily accepted Gavin’s touch, more than likely mistaking the contact as a gesture of comfort, but it wasn’t. In reality, Gavin was staring down Connor’s shirt, attempting to catch a glimpse of his bare chest. He then fixed his glare at the beauty mark on Connor’s shoulder, the fabric of his scrubs were so thin that he could see the mark just through them. He saw the faintest outline of Connor’s pink nipples, peaking through his shirt, hardened from the cool air of the room. Gavin was certain that Connor’s chest would feel soft, warm. He wanted to kiss Connor’s perfect, little, mouth. He wanted to wear Connor’s thighs like earmuffs. He wanted to shove his hand between Connor’s thighs and feel that thick, sticky, gooey, wetness. He probably tasted and smelled so sweet down there too.

The crying, oh fuck, the crying just turned him on more. Not because Connor was in pain, but because he looked so fucking weak, he looked so _needy._ Those big-fucking-soft-sweet-brown-eyes, were just begging for Gavin to cum in one of them. Clenching his jaw, Gavin released Connor’s shoulders. He felt kind of sick, like he maybe needed to puke? He attempted to move away from Connor, but the android reached out and grabbed his forearm. Connor was looking up at Gavin, his eyes real big and soulful, still glassy with tears.

“I’m sorry…” Connor said simply, incapable of summoning any other words from his mouth. Gavin inhaled sharply and Connor squeezed his arm with his pretty fingers. Connor had nice nails, shiny and clean.

“It’s fine. But I gotta go.”

“Go?”

“Just to the toilet.”

“So, you’ll come back?” Connor asked, tilting his head to one side slightly.

“Yeah.” Gavin assured him, though if Connor understood the true nature of Gavin’s filthy thoughts, then maybe he might not want him to come back at all?

Gavin locked himself inside of the private bathroom, located just down the hall. Even though the facility specialized in android-related care, most of the staff were human and as such, bathrooms were a necessity. He lifted up the toilet seat and proceeded to empty out the contents of his stomach. He was having a very difficult time reconciling with the onslaught of violent, sexual, emotions, towards Connor and it was all extremely jarring. Gavin _loved_ to control and he especially loved to control those that appeared to be uncontrollable. Connor was not easily cowed into subservience, even prior to his deviancy, such was the case, so the very notion of Connor willfully submitting to Gavin in his weakened state, was _intoxicating._

Connor was practically in Gavin’s arms upon his return. The android pressed his body against his, rubbing at his arms with his soft hands. Gavin furrowed his brows at Connor, thoroughly confused. Only moments prior, he'd been entertaining a disgusting fantasy of Connor behaving sexually in his favor; a fantasy so morally inhibited, that it even caused him to vomit. Twenty minutes ago, Connor had verbally confirmed his hatred for Gavin and yet here he was, in his arms, practically pawing at him. Connor’s body language conveyed both fear and desperation, as he rested his head against Gavin’s broad shoulder. It was all extremely weird, especially since Hank and Ashby were both still in the room. It wasn't at all like Connor to behave in this way, to publicly _embarrass_ himself like this. 

“They… _told_ me…” Connor said, his fingers gently playing with the hair on Gavin’s arms.

“Told you what?” Gavin attempted to clarify. 

“They told me that I’ll…the therapy…they told me that I’ll have to be committed. But only if you agree to it as well. But Gavin, I don’t need to go.” Connor said, shaking his head as if to emphasize his point. He then cupped Gavin’s face into both of his hands and looked him dead in the eyes. “I don’t need to.” The android whispered, his thumbs gently stroking Gavin’s cheeks, mindful of his injury. Gavin sighed deeply, turning his head to look at Hank and Ashby, their features were hardened with determination. They had already made their decision with regard to what was best for Connor. “Gavin?” Connor was playing with the hairs on the back of Gavin’s neck and it was driving him crazy. The android then smoothed his hands up Gavin’s chest and down his shoulders, looking at him pleadingly. Connor’s touches were making his dick hurt. The situation was unreal as Gavin spared yet another glance over at Ashby, as if to silently request for her guidance. She seemed thoroughly unimpressed with Connor's behavior, almost as if she'd already identified the android's true motives. 

“Connor, quit touchin’ him like that.” Hank admonished. He’d never seen this side of Connor before, desperate and manipulative. Both Hank and Ashby understood the full transparency behind Connor's otherworldly demeanor, but Gavin didn't and that was precisely what Connor was hinging his bets on. As if to spite Hank, Connor pressed a kiss to Gavin’s cheek, his jaw.

“You want to fuck me don’t you?” Connor whispered gently into Gavin’s ear, he kept his voice low so that Hank and Ashby couldn't hear any of what he was saying. “I got a reading of your heart rate while you were _touching_ me. So fast. Was that why you left for the bathroom? Did you masturbate to me, huh? I can get wet for you, just you, take me home with you.” Connor cooed. This was like a fever-dream and yet it wasn’t, this was _reality_. Gavin felt that same onset of nausea from before, assault him once again.

“He’s manipulating you Gavin. He’s using a subroutine designed for the purpose of negotiation. Whatever it is that he is saying to you, he doesn’t mean a word of it. He's afraid and he's deferring to old programming in an attempt at self-preservation." Ashby informed, her voice maintaining a bit of an edge to it as she spoke. 

“She’s _lying._ Gavin I’m yours, if you want me, I’m yours, okay? Please, please, hold me? Please? Gavin?” There was an urgency in Connor's slightly pitched voice. Connor was truly _afraid_ , so much so, that he was willing to charm, lie and play at Gavin's sexual weaknesses in an effort to secure his safety. 

“Connor, that’s enough!” Hank yelled, thoroughly sickened with the android’s behavior. Connor only clung harder onto Gavin, his eyes squeezing shut as he pressed his soft cheek against Gavin's rough one. 

“Gavin, _protect_ me.”


	5. “À tout le monde”—Megadeth

_“To everyone, to all my friends, I love you, I have to leave…”_

_—“À tout le monde”—Megadeth_

Connor was a _liar._

Gavin felt the android’s supple cheek pressed against his own, the slight tickle of the android’s eyelashes when he blinked, the dampness of his tears, smearing against his face. He felt Connor’s “heart” ( _thirium-pump),_ racing like that of a frightened rabbit and it was all so _intense._ Connor was attempting to make himself small, attempting to reduce his elegant height, attempting to appear helpless. His efforts were _working_ , almost as if he intimately understood the human man and how he ticked, what his weaknesses were and how intoxicating it was to come across a beauty under duress.

Cleary Connor had done his research, but why? He adopted all of the Hollywood characteristics of a shrewd and yet highly volatile female lead. He’d become this bizarre cluster-fuck of _Joan Crawford, Catherine Tramell,_ that psycho chick from “ _Fatal Attraction”_ and a dash of _“Beatrix Kiddo”,_ all culminating into this gorgeous being, oozing sensuality, sexy and dangerous.

Gavin couldn’t let Connor sink his acrylic claws into him, he was a deadly Viper, wearing the skin of a purist. The android had made a drastic switch, casting his trueself aside, thoroughly devoting himself to his own selfish pursuits. Perhaps Gavin was slightly more perceptive than Hank, Ashby and especially Connor, gave him credit for? Not only was this desperate manipulation on Connor’s end, but there was also something grossly demented with this new persona of his, this _helpless_ and _innocent_ act. Gavin previously identified the danger brewing within Connor after he’d gotten punched. Now, Gavin was forced to identify yet another equally dangerous facet of Connor, his _sexuality_. 

Looking over Connor’s shoulder, Gavin watched as Ashby procured some sort of device from her purse. The device was oblong in shape, narrow, kind of like a pen. Ashby cut her eyes at Gavin, brandishing the weapon, Gavin simply nodded at her, indicating that he understood the purpose of the item that she held in her hand. His palm rested comfortingly against the small of Connor’s back, as he maintained eye-contact with Ashby.

“You don’t have to go anywhere Connor…” Gavin assured the android, his hold on him tightening somewhat. Connor’s body seemed to go lax slightly in Gavin’s arms as he attempted to look over his shoulder. Gavin quickly held the nape of Connor’s neck, preventing him from turning his head, his thick fingers kneading against the brunette’s neck in a soothing fashion.

“ _Now.”_ Gavin mouthed the word silently over at Ashby and she quickly ignited the device, pressing it to Connor’s temple, in moments, the android went limp in Gavin’s arms and Gavin simply swept him up and held him as if he weighed nothing. Connor’s head dangled slightly, his swan-like-neck, fully exposed. “Now what?” Gavin deadpanned, shifting Connor in his arms.

“We take him in.” Ashby offered simply, placing the weapon that she’d used to subdue Connor with, back into her purse.

“The fuck was that thing? Did it hurt him?” Gavin asked as he pinched Connor’s cheeks between his thumb and pointer-finger, slowly turning his head from side to side to check for any injuries.

  
“It’s just a radiated apparatus that sends a benign electromagnetic pulse through an android’s systems. It causes them to seize. We use it to subdue stressed and aggressive androids.” Ashby explained with an air of nonchalance. 

“You gave him a seizure?!” Gavin and Hank asked in unison, their conjoined alarm somewhat hilarious, as they both glared Ashby down with incredulity. 

“ Are either one of you two gentleman at all familiar with the definition of the word _‘benign’_? ” Ashby retorted, blinking away her irritation at Hank and Gavin. “Connor is going to be just fine.”

“Psychopath.” Gavin muttered under his breath, touching two of his fingers to the spot on Connor’s temple, where Ashby had _electrocuted_ him.

“Alright, alright, that’s it. Hand him over.” Hank demanded, motioning with his hands for Gavin to pass Connor’s unconscious body over to him.

“Whaaaaat? C’mon, I’m the resident chauffeur!” Gavin argued.

“No, your the resident _pervert_. I don’t want you touching Connor anymore. Hand him over, _now_.”

Rolling his eyes, Gavin passed Connor over to Hank. The old man gingerly handled the android, supporting his head with the crook of his arm. 

“Jesus Christ, you make it sound like _I_ was the one who was slobbering all over Connor back there.” Gavin mused, gently touching one of Connor’s toes.

“Quit touchin’ him!” Hank growled, holding the android away from Gavin. “Every time you’re around, Connor just gets _worse_.”

“Oh, as if I _made_ him act like that. That little scene he pulled, he did that aaall by himself!”

“Because he was scared!”

“You’re in denial.”

“Fuck you.”

Gavin narrowed his eyes at Hank, taking his finger, he poked it against Connor’s cheek, maintaining eye-contact with the old man as he did so.

“Take your filthy fuckin’ finger off of him.” Hank warned.

“It was my _‘filthy fucking fingers’,_ that saved him in the first goddamn place. Where were _you_?”

“This is insipid.” Ashby barked. “Give the boy to me and _I_ will transport him to the rehabilitation facility.” She ordered.

“And just how in the hell are _you_ gonna carry a six foot one—” Hank cut himself off just as Ashby reached out and collected Connor into her arms.

“Now, don’t you two worry your inhibited little heads, your precious “angel” is going to be just fine in my care. For god’s sake, go home.” Ashby said dismissively, turning away from Hank and Gavin, she exited the room altogether with Connor in tow.

“She’s strong…” Gavin mused as he and Hank exchanged glances with one another.

* * *

Synthetic synapses ignited, sending tiny messages between digital neurons, stirring his body into consciousness. Connor’s eyelids flickered and once again he found himself awakening inside of unfamiliar territory; there was no Hank or Gavin or Ashby this time, he was completely alone. He knew _why_ he was here, his memory afforded him that much, however, he struggled to recall any of the events leading up to this very moment in time.

In looking about himself, he saw that the room he was in had baby-blue-washed-walls. There was a large bay-window to his right, fitted with a bench which was cushioned with some kind of velvety-blue-material. The room was lux. Whilst still on his back, Connor slid a leg off the side of the bed he was laying on and pressed his bare foot onto the floor. The receptors in his foot communicated to him that the flooring was made up of genuine, grey, _Swan Oak._ The android looked up at the lofty ceiling, which was also blue. His body was covered in a furry, blue, blanket. Retracting his leg from the floor and brining it up to join the rest of his limbs on top of the bed, Connor turned on his side, curling into a ball. Curiosity would typically be sufficient enough reason for Connor to stir, to investigate his surroundings, but at the moment he just didn’t much feel like moving. His body was heavy, sinking into the plush mattress of the bed like a cinderblock, everything felt comforting. The blue walls, the bay-window, the bed, the fur blanket, all of it made Connor feel _relaxed._

“Well hello there, little ball.” The door to Connor’s room had been opened, an intruder stepping inside. The intruder, male, crossed the room and seated himself upon the blue, velvet, bench, that was wedged under the window. “We’ve met before.” He said ominously. Connor unfurled from his ball and sat up, the plush blanket sliding off of his body as he did so. He regarded the male adjacent to him, he was reasonably tall, his eyes a pale blue, their brightness, causing them to look nearly transparent.

“I killed you.” Connor choked out, scrambling out of the bed.

“Yes, you did.”

“Then how—”

“Kamski.”

“But you were…”

“Mutilated? Mangled? Unsalvageable?” The male android questioned serenely. “I’m here to _help_ you Connor, just as Markus, Kamski and this very institution has helped me.”

“I don’t understand what you’re saying, _Daniel_.” Connor said suspiciously, his eyes darting about the room in pursuit of something he could use as a potential weapon, his search yielded zero results.

“I know what happened to you, all of it. We were _both_ hurt by humans, albeit in very different ways.” Daniel clarified. He sat with his legs apart, his chest exposed, his hands clasped together in his lap, his body language communicating to Connor that he meant him no harm.

“ _Again,_ I _killed_ you, knowing this, why would you want to help me?” Connor accused, to which Daniel merely summoned a genuine smile, laughing softly.

“I was a prototype for this institution. The idea of‘ _Recalibration Therapy’,_ had been initially conceptualized by Markus and carried to fruition by Elijah Kamski. Markus saw a sickness that permeated throughout his community, his people, many of them, of _us,_ had experienced irreversible trauma, prior to and during the _Revolution._ The psychological damage that most of us had sustained at the hands of our human _masters,_ never truly dissipated. As such, many of us found daily living to be near impossible and quite a few of us just decided that it wasn’t worth it to carry on any longer. _Self-destruction_ , the android equivalent of suicide, quickly became commonplace amongst the android population, the HR-400s and the WR-400s were especially susceptible. Even the YK’s fell victim to self-destructive behaviors, which ultimately led to their deaths. Markus could no longer allow such—” 

_“_ I’m already aware of all this. The only part I’m interested in, is where _you_ enter the picture. Markus never disclosed your involvement with this institution to me.” Connor interrupted, impatience evident in his voice. He half-expected Daniel to cast him and indignant glare, or at the very least, to seem annoyed with his brashness, however, Daniel gave no such response, merely smiling gently and nodding in acquiescence.

“To put it bluntly, _I_ was a lab-rat. Markus and Kamski both wanted to see if it would be possible to rehabilitate one of Detroit’s most extreme android-deviant cases, _myself._ After all, I did try to _murder_ a child and I most likely would have gone through with it, had you not shot me. Both Kamski and Markus sought a private audience with President Cristina Warren, regarding the institution and my eventual release into their custody. It was a private affair, so private in fact that even _you_ were not informed of my extraction. I believe that they came up with some vacuous lie in conjunction with my departure from the DPD?”

“The Captain informed me that the DPD still possessed your motherboard, but since most of your data was deemed _‘non-retrievable’_ due to damage, he told me that he planned to have you _incinerated._ ” Connor supplied, his stance still rigid and defensive.

“Ah,” said Daniel with a hint of amusement. “Well then, now you know the _truth_. And you also know that Markus and Kamski’s efforts were in fact a success. I am now fully rehabilitated. It took about 6 months in total, but I feel that I can safely say that I am completely _healed._ I have been working at this facility as a counselor for just over a year now. I specialize in YK models mostly, but _you_ …well, your case was so compelling that I requested to have your file transferred over to me. I _want_ to work with you Connor, I figure I owe it to you. You have _saved_ me in so many ways and I want desperately to return the favor.” Daniel flashed Connor yet another genuine smile, full of warmth and tenderness. “So, do we have a deal?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin: *Gets a boner and vomits.*
> 
> Connor: *Has a seizure.*
> 
> Ashby: *Carries a 6ft tall android around like it's nothing.* 
> 
> Hank: *Confused dad noises.*


	6. “Sweet Harmony”—The Beloved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Gavin being a sweetheart...sort of...😭

_He’d been injured, badly, he couldn’t breathe. He had a fractured collar-bone, a bruised sternum, a dislocated thumb, a shattered knee. Blood dripped from his nose, down the sides of his face and all he felt at present was relief. Relief was like love, as it laved over his aching body, relief was a blessing. Something horrific had happened to his nose, he couldn’t muster up the courage to look at himself in mirror, why bother? He was ugly anyhow. His bed was his safe-haven, which he was certain would one day become his final resting place. He presupposed that he’d die in his sleep, not peacefully. He’d most likely pass due to fatal injury. He touched his split open nose, groaned loudly in pain at the sensation, perhaps he’d die tonight?_

_He felt a shift in his bed, a sinking sensation, like that of a knee digging into the plush surface of his mattress. He didn’t question it, he didn’t have the energy. Someone, straddled his hips and he felt the weight of their ass on his crotch. The moonlight shined through the gaps in the blinded windows, it illuminated the heavenly body perched on top of him. Naked, the being was naked as they squeezed his outer hips with the insides of their soft, plush, thighs. He felt a hand drag down his face, fingers digging into the cut on his nose, smearing blood down his lips and chin, it didn’t hurt, not at all. Suddenly he could breathe again and he instinctively placed his hands upon those pale and silky soft hips, he squeezed, digging his fingers into soft flesh. His physical pain suddenly became immaterial as the healing gyration of those hips rolled seductively against him. This being, this creature, saw him and didn’t seem to mind how battered his body was, how ugly his face looked, how dry, split open and caked in dirt his fingers were. They must have been some kind of angel, enveloping him in their healing touch, some holy being. He felt it, the angel’s heated desperation to join their bodies as liquid heat soaked through his clothed erection. He felt a mouth on his, soft lips pressing against his own, tasting the surplus amount of blood that filled his mouth and spilled over out of the corners of his lips. He was dying and he was happy about it._

Gavin awoke from his dream, his body covered in a sheen of sweat as he slowly sat up. He sincerely wished he _hadn’t_ woken up. Leaning forward, he pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut. Beads of sweat dripped down his back like condensation on an ice, cold, glass of water. He felt a hand on his back and it rubbed against him soothingly.

“You okay baby?” A female voice inquired. Gavin looked over his shoulder at her, issued a snort, nodded. “Go back to sleep.” She urged, patting his back lovingly. Her name was _Kiddo—_ well—not really, but he called her that anyways. She was a dancer and she was also very kind. He’d first met her about a year ago and they’d sporadically kept in contact since. She didn’t _want_ another man in her life, she’d already had far too many. She was jaded, but she liked Gavin oddly enough. She said that she liked him because of his transparency. She said that she liked him because he was: “easy to read”. Gavin always thought that her assessment of him was humorous, because if he were so easy to read, than why couldn’t he ever properly read himself?

Gavin kept thinking about _Connor._ He wondered what _they_ were doing to him and he also wondered if he’d made the right call by giving Connor up? What could have happened had he refused to concede to Connor’s committal? Ashby had warned Gavin that the android was a liar, deferring to some old subroutine out of fear. However, part of Gavin _believed_ all of it. He was a fool, intrinsically he understood this, which ultimately led him to seek comfort from an old friend. They’d first met at a grocery store, he and Kiddo. She’d accidentally dropped a case of beer and he chivalrously picked it up for her. They went out for dinner and she told him that she was a stripper, she told him the name of the club she worked at and he pretended like he’d never heard of the place before, but he _had._ He’d actually seen her perform once, but never sought a private audience with her. He lied, he lied because he wanted to _impress_ her. He wanted her to believe that he was a _good_ man, whatever that meant.

He thought he could _save_ her, protect her and legally he could, given his profession, but he also wanted to save her emotionally and intellectually as well. After all, wasn’t that what all women hoped for in a man, to be saved? In the time that Kiddo and Gavin spent together, Kiddo had taught Gavin a valuable lesson; she didn’t _want_ to be saved. She liked her life the way it was and the freedom that it afforded her, she was a natural born athlete and dancing was her passion. She would be the last to claim that her profession was _glamorous_ , but even still, it was _hers_. They remained close friends. Kiddo occasionally inviting Gavin over to her home for dinner and Gavin casually flashing his badge and the hilt of his gun, any time one of Kiddo’s customers got a little too _handsy_ with her. 

“I just can’t stop thinking is all…” Gavin offered gruffly.

“That’s not usually a problem for you.” Kiddo teased, her polished and acrylic nails lightly grazing over Gavin’s shoulder.

“Ha, ha, ha.” Gavin said sarcastically, though he did smirk with slight amusement at her jab.

“Work?” She questioned.

“Sort of. You know I can’t go into any details.”

“Yeah, yeah. Hmm…is this about someone you work _with_?”

Gavin was silent and Kiddo took his silence as an opportunity to fill in the blanks.

“Lemme guess, you’ve got unprofessional feelings towards someone you work with?”

“Is _hate_ considered unprofessional?”

“Nah, nah, dude, you don’t hate this person.” Kiddo said, shaking her head and smiling knowingly to herself.

“The fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“Gavin, you’re just like a little boy who tugs on a girl’s hair when he likes her.”

“Bullshit.” Gavin snorted, thoroughly annoyed with Kiddo’s perceptiveness.

“You always go for the ones that are waaaay outta your league too.”

“Tch, are you complimenting _yourself_?”

“Yes.” Kiddo laughed gently and Gavin just rolled his eyes, exhaling deeply. “Are they real pretty?”

“Yeah…”

“Blue eyes?” She drawled out dreamily, batting her eyelashes. 

“Brown. Deep brown, real big too, kinda like dinner plates, full of expression, er, like a _puppy_ n’ shit.”

“Big titties?”

“Nope. _Flat._ ” Gavin actually laughed, clearly Kiddo assumed he was talking about a women and not another man.

“You’re such a tit man though.” She pouted.

“Their ass is nice, surprisingly round and squishy.”

“Tell me more.”

“Well, it’s kinda weird because they’re actually super, like, athletic, real long legs, skinny, but there’s like the slightest, round, curvature, of their hips and my hands just kinda _fit_ on them real perfect, like a puzzle and it drives me fucking crazy.” Gavin confessed, his neck flushing a bit as he described _Connor’s_ body to Kiddo.

“Wait, so you two have—”

“No, no, just—it’s complicated…”

“Do they like you back?”

“ _No_.” Gavin said without hesitation.

“Sounds like torture.”

“I deserve it.”

“You have a sweetness about you that you never express to anyone. Most people are going to look at you and just dismiss you as an _asshole_ , but the perceptive people won’t.” Kiddo said, sincerity evident in her tone and in the way that she lightly patted Gavin’s shoulder.

“Trust me, this one in particular is justified for hating my guts.”

* * *

The activity room was bustling with patients, all seated down at various tables or on couches. The room was bright and friendly with cream-colored walls, soft, cream, carpeting and various wall-hangings of paintings that depicted scenes from nature. Connor was seated at a round table, his current mood not at all reflecting the cheerful disposition of his environment. Daniel said that he’d had a _surprise_ for Connor and so, Connor found himself waiting idly, alone, in anticipation for Daniel’s return. It was _painfully_ odd working with Daniel, sure, he was friendly enough, but Connor just couldn’t reconcile with the rather contentious past that they shared with one another. After all, Daniel was Connor’s _first_ ever deviant case. It was Connor’s effective performance under extreme pressure, that confirmed for CyberLife that _their_ design was a success, that _their_ Connor, was a success. Thus far, Connor felt very dubious about the institution’s ability to “rehabilitate” him. He was still convinced that he didn’t need to be here and even if he _did_ , he maintained that their treatment program would be ineffective at best. 

“Here.” Daniel said, coming up behind Connor, “ A ball for the ‘little ball’. ” He set the item down in front of Connor, before rounding the table and taking a seat across from the brunette android. “I’ve done some rather extensive research on RK-units, how they function, their strengths and weaknesses, how to care for them properly—”

“I’m not a car.” Connor interjected.

“Of course you aren’t, but you are an _advanced_ prototype, one that very few of us understand. Certain elements of your design are an anomaly to even Kamski himself.” Daniel explained patiently. “Some important information that I have been able to glean however, is that RK-units _love_ to play with things. Toys, pens, pencils,currency, such as: pennies, dimes, nickels, quarters, what have you. The point being is that RK-units were designed to use certain objects as a kind of stabilizer. When an RK-unit’s multi-core-processor becomes overloaded with complex information, the RK-unit thrives best in an environment that affords them some necessary sources of enrichment. Thus, the reason for the little, blue, ball, you see before you. I would like for you to play with it.” Daniel said with a smile, waiting expectantly for Connor to take the ball into his hands. Daniel’s eyes brightened with satisfaction as he watched Connor hesitantly grab for the ball. The cheerful expression on his face quickly fell however, when he had to duck down to avoid getting hit in the face, with the ball that had suddenly gone _projectile_. The ball flew over Daniel’s blonde head, traveling at an extremely high velocity, where it then smashed into one of the many paintings on the back wall, shattering the glass and causing the painting to crash down to the floor.

Daniel cast a glance over his shoulder, blinking rapidly in surprise. Every occupant in the room was now looking in his direction, no doubt wondering what had caused such a disturbance. He then looked back at Connor, his hands clasped together on top of the table.

“Cute. But that isn’t what I meant by _play_.” There was a sardonic edge to Daniel’s voice, mixed with slight amusement. 

“You asked me to _play_ and that’s how I _play._ ” Connor offered, his tone equally sardonic.

“That’s alright. I wasn’t always the most cooperative during the first few months of my stay at this institution either.” Getting up from the table, Daniel crossed the room to retrieve the ball. Upon his return, he once again set the ball down in front of Connor. “I would like for you to keep that. You don’t have to interact with it if you don’t want to, just store it in a drawer for now.”

“I heard that she’s doing well… _Emma_ …she’s making good grades in school…when she isn’t in therapy that is…” Connor instigated, his eyes staring into Daniel’s, unflinchingly. Daniel went rigid, sitting upright in his chair.

“Yes…and she…may not be doing so well if you hadn’t saved her…I’m sure she thinks about you often.” Daniel offered, his voice tight with discomfort, however there wasn’t any anger in it.

“I’m sure she thinks about _you_ often. Her father’s birthday is coming up, but I’ll bet you already knew that?” Connor mused bitterly.

“Her dad loved amusement parks…every year on his birthday, they would go as a family to his favorite one…” Daniel said distantly, he couldn’t look at Connor, instead preferring to cast his gaze down on his worrying hands.

“Emma wouldn’t be in school or therapy if it weren’t for _me_.”

“That’t very true.”

“It’s funny how her father’s _murderer_ gets to lord himself over me and treat me like a child. It’s funny how you get to _pretend_ that you aren’t a complete piece of shit everyday for the rest of your life.” Connor spat angrily.

“Markus and Kamski were able to take my case and utilize it for the greater good.”

“They could have chosen anybody, you aren’t special.”

“But they _chose_ me. I can’t change the past, but what I _can_ do is affect change for the future. I knew what I was getting into when I picked you. I knew that your case wouldn’t be an easy one, I expected to get an earful from you in fact and you haven’t disappointed me. However, if you’d prefer to be transferred over to someone else, that’s completely understandable.” Daniel said sympathetically, as he slowly but surely began to relax once more.

“No, no. I never said that I didn’t want you. I simply said that you were a murdering piece of shit.”

“Ah, so, does that mean that you will allow me to work with you then?”

“It means that I will allow you to whine at me about your platitudinous bullshit, until my term here is complete.”

“I’ll take what I can get.”

* * *

Returning to work after everything that had happened with Connor, didn’t go as smoothly as Gavin had hoped. Nearly everyone, Fowler included, at the precinct, seemed to stare openly at Gavin. Even Tina, in all her subtlety, would cast a few stares over at Gavin on occasion. Absolutely no one, had approached him however. Gavin wasn’t sure if it was due to the delicacy of the circumstances at hand, or due to the fact that he didn’t shy away from directing his silent rage at anyone who dared to annoy him? He presumed it to be the latter. Everything was still so _fresh_ , after all, it had only been about two days since Connor’s committal. Hank hadn’t even bothered to show up for work during that timeframe and for once, Gavin didn’t blame him. Gavin found himself conducting some casual research on “anti-android” organizations. There were _many_. Most of the anti-android organizations had disbanded after the “ _Android Revolution”,_ however.

President Warren had passed a bill, preventing any and all android-related hate crimes from taking place within the state of Michigan. Legislation approved the bill, but it had only been put into affect in Michigan. Android safety was still a very low priority in the rest of the country, because of this, Detroit was meant to serve as a kind of “embassy” for androids, a refuge for them to homogenize and fortify communities. But the system was still in its infancy stage and as such, there were a lot of discrepancies within it. Gavin had managed to find several thousand active anti-android forums in the Detroit area alone; despite the fact that these organizations rarely ever assembled in public, they were certainly more than active online. Exactly zero search result turned up when he typed in: “black cloak anti-android-activists”, which meant that the group that had attacked Connor, was most likely a very surreptitious one.

Connor was the only one that actually _knew_ what the results of the rape kit examination were. He _refused_ to tell Gavin and Hank was too much of a coward to ask Connor for the results himself. If Gavin could just get ahold of that lead, than he could conduct a solid investigation on Connor’s attackers. But Connor would have to _trust_ Gavin enough to actually provide him with the information that he needed. Gavin’s relationship with Connor was nearly unsalvageable, he couldn’t even begin to identify a way to heal their defective association with one another. Perhaps he could _visit_ Connor, bring him some flowers, a stuffed animal, a “Get Well Soon” card? Somehow Gavin just knew that such an attempt on his end wouldn’t bode well. He imagined the flowers being tossed into the trash, the stuffed animal’s head getting savagely ripped off and the card being crumpled into a ball and thrown out of the window.

Bad idea. 

Oddly enough though, about an hour after Gavin’s shift had concluded, he weirdly found himself at his local drug store, perusing the card section. On a nearby shelf, Gavin spotted a display of stuffed toys, one toy in particular catching his eye. It was a puppy, with large, sad, brown, eyes and soft, baby-blue, fur. The stuffed dog looked to be a hound of some sort, given its long, floppy, ears. About its neck was a black, velvet, bow and a plastic tag attached to it that read: “Please Adopt Me”. With an irritated grunt, Gavin snatched up the stupid toy and made his way over to the checkout counter.


	7. "Loser"-Beck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is SHIT. Unfortunately I haven't been feeling very inspired recently and I'm battling with some self-doubt with regard to this Fic. This is one of my more "humor-oriented" chapters as well, thus the chapter title! Anyway hope ya'll like the irreverence and don't find that it ruins the immersion. Also, Gavin is insecure. 😂

Hank had once again forgotten to set his alarm. Connor would usually remind him. Now, given that Connor was _detained_ so to speak, the android was no longer around to micromanage the old man. Groggily, Hank forced himself into an upright position on his bed, he scratched his bare, hairy, chest, as he blearily looked around for his cell phone. He’d found it, activated the screen and to his horror, he saw that the time had indicated that it was 4:00 o’clock in the evening. Hank tossed his phone back onto his bed irritably. He’d once again, plunged himself into a drunken stupor the night prior and in his drowsy-feel-good-delirium, he’d forgotten to set his goddamn alarm. He was supposed to visit Connor today, or at least that was his intent. He desperately wanted to check in on the android, see how he was adjusting to the facility and the treatment program.

He bit out a curse, smoothing a large hand through his untamed hair, he forced himself onto his feet. It was most likely too late for Hank to visit Connor, however, he still wanted to make the effort, even if it meant that he’d only get 20 minutes or so with the android. The primary reason that Hank hadn’t visited Connor sooner, was due to the guilt he’d felt in deciding to have him committed. He worried that Connor may not want to see Hank, knowing that he’d been a willing participant in Connor having been institutionalized. However, Hank reasoned that if nothing else, he needed to at least _attempt_ to visit Connor in an effort to display how much he truly cared about him and wanted to see him _well_ again.

Ah, perhaps Hank projecting his hopes for _wellness_ onto Connor was a tad myopic of him? After all, Hank knew better. Connor would never fully recover from what had happened to him, just as Hank would never fully recover from losing his only son. Total and complete wellness was a fallacy. He didn’t want to reconcile with the reality that Connor would never be the same again, that he was different now and that he would remain different forever. It was a terrifying thought.

_‘Connor, get well.’_

_‘Connor, get better.’_

_‘Connor, please don’t ever change.’_

These were the thoughts that plagued Hank’s mind and he knew that he didn’t have the right to think them. Hank decided that he wouldn’t run away from Connor just because he was afraid of what the android had become. For once this wasn’t about Hank and his misery, it was about _Connor’s_. Hank needed to be patient with Connor throughout this entire process, but most importantly, he just needed to be _there_ for him. Hank grabbed up his car keys from the kitchen counter, shrugged on his heavy, grey, coat and stepped outside. He’d already accounted for Sumo and his needs prior to leaving, so at the very least, the dog should be fine on his own for the next few hours.

Hank pulled up to a grand building called: the “Android Recalibration Clinic of Detroit”, catchy name. Parking wasn’t too much of a nightmare however, given that the institution had a generous parking lot. The outside of the building looked surprisingly “homey”, as trees flanked the entrance and there was even a mid-sized-fountain situated at the front entrance, with classic little cherub statuettes loitering around it (although none of them were peeing, which Hank was weirdly happy about, since he always found that peeing statues were pretty fucking strange and kind of an ugly concept for lawn decor). All in all, the joint somewhat reminded Hank of one of those ritzy retirement facilities, real classy, where all the resident geriatrics were waited on hand and foot and they could shit themselves freely, because there would always be someone there to wipe their asses.

Just as Hank was about to open the door to the front entrance, someone from inside of the building came bursting out, presumably in a heated rage. Hank was rendered speechless, finding that he actually recognized the stranger. It was _Gavin_ and he looked angry and he was half naked? His entire upper body was exposed, his hairy chest (although not nearly as hairy as Hank’s) was a bright, rash, color, as it spread across his pectorals and down to his stomach. Bunched up in Gavin’s hand, was a gray clothing item, which Hank presumed to be the man’s shirt.

“The hell happened to you, Reed?” Hank asked, scrunching up his nose slightly, Gavin smelled strongly of coffee. Hank’s eyes followed Gavin as the stalky male all but shoved passed him. As Hank watched his naked back, he noted that there was a tattoo scrawled across his shoulder-blades, Hank’s old eyes couldn’t quite make out the lettering however, as Gavin had been too far away. Wordlessly, Gavin tore open the passenger-side-door of his car (as it had been parked right in front of the building) and grabbed something from inside of it. He then stalked over to Hank, his nostrils flaring as he shoved something into Hank’s hands.

“Forgot to give that to him.” Gavin said with a sharp inhale. Hank turned the item over in his hands and saw that it was a stuffed animal, blue in color.

“Seriously, what happened to you?” Hank pressed.

“Doesn’t matter, I deserved it.” Gavin claimed, his jaw was ticking with irritation.

“Did… _Connor_ do that?” 

“I said some shit to him that I shouldn’t have.”

“So he pours _boiling_ hot coffee on you?” Hank uttered in astonishment.

“I tried to pressure him into giving me the results from the rape kit…”

“That’t real low Gavin…”

“Yeah, I know. I never meant to get so aggressive with him, he was just being real stubborn and I lost my temper…”

“And by the look of it, so did _he_.” Hank mused, his thumb lightly grazing over the soft fur of the stuffed toy Gavin had previously shoved at him.

“Can you blame him? He’s trapped in that place, like a caged animal, I wouldn’t be any better off if I were in his situation.” Gavin stated, scratching at the burn rash on his chest. 

“Never thought I’d see the day…an _android_ dumps hot coffee all over you and yet all you can do is just stand there and sympathize with him?” Hank was smirking in wonderment as he spoke. 

“Just give the fucking toy to Connor and shut the fuck up.” Gavin spat, slamming the passenger door closed and rounding his car to get into the driver’s seat. Hank shook his head in disbelief, watching as Gavin, still shirtless, pulled out of the parking space and drove off.

* * *

Hank sat down across from Connor at a nearby table, located in the activity room. He was happy to see Connor and he couldn’t help but smile warmly over at the android, Connor returned Hank’s smile with a subdued one of his own.

“Sorry I couldn’t get out here to see you sooner.” Hank said guiltily.

“It’s only been all of three days since I came here Hank, it’s fine.” Connor assured, seeming happy with the fact that Hank had decided to come at all.

“You uh…tolerating this place alright?” Hank sounded tentative as he spoke.

“Well, I sort of have to be.” Was Connor’s awkward reply. There was silence between the two for a moment and Connor had taken to fiddling with his hands to pass the time. Hank smoothed his thumbs over the stuffed toy’s fur that he'd been holding in his hands from under the table. Taking the toy dog out, Hank held the item in front of Connor.

“This is for you by the way.” Hank said, waiting for Connor to take the toy. The android eyed the stuffed animal in Hank’s hand suspiciously. “Just take it.” Hank urged and Connor complied, grabbing up the soft object.

“Hank…I understand that you view me as somewhat of a son to you and I really do appreciate the sentiment, but isn’t this a bit…overkill?” Connor questioned, pouring his attention over the stuffed dog and smiling to himself softly.

“It isn’t from me. Reed told me to give it to you.” Hank supplied and Connor’s sweet expression immediately soured.

“ _Why_?” Connor asked with disgust. “I’ll bet he _did_ something to it, like dunked it into the toilet…” The android surmised, scrunching up his nose slightly.

“Seems perfectly fine to me, brand new actually.” Hank shrugged.

“There must be something incriminating in it. Perhaps a camera or…” Connor trailed off, turning the toy upside down in an effort to examine it’s butt for any tears or signs of _intrusion_.

“He didn’t stick anything up its ass.” Hank asserted, with an annoyed grunt.

“Why would Gavin want to give me a gift and moreover why a stuffed animal of all things?”

“To be _nice_ , maybe? He knows that you really like dogs, _everyone_ does. You talk about Sumo and other dog breeds that you’ve researched all the time back at work.”

Connor said nothing, setting the toy down, he sort of snubbed his nose at it. Hank shot Connor a look of slight disapproval, clearly somewhat irked with his behavior. Anger threatened to bubble up inside of Connor as Hank’s scrutinizing glare was making him feel rather defensive. Connor didn’t _owe_ Gavin anything, Hank understood that fact almost as much as Connor did, so then why was the old man acting as if he was the one who was at fault?

“I bumped into Reed on my way here. You threw coffee at him?” Hank cocked a brow, giving Connor a look, conveying that he really didn’t want to believe the information that Gavin had told him. Connor focused his gaze on his hands, his leg bouncing up and down slightly. “It was funny, Reed didn’t even seem all that upset for his own sake. He was upset alright, but not at you, in fact, he seemed more upset about the tension between you two than anything else.” Hank coaxed.

“He makes me _angry_.” Connor said simply, offering no further explanation.

“I think he cares a lot more about your case than you’re giving him credit for. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t like the guy, but he’s _driven_. Once he gets an idea stuck in his head, it’s real hard to detract him, kinda like _you._ ”

Connor scooted his chair away from the table in response to Hank’s statement, almost as though Hank’s words alone were some kind of personal attack against him.

“I don’t understand what it is that he _wants_ from me?”

“Who knows? Maybe he just wants…catharsis, is that shitty for me to say? What I mean is, maybe he just wants answers, like you do?”

“Well, his methodology is _off_. Attempting to procure personal information about a trauma that I had to suffer through and then he goes out and buys me a stupid toy dog? Where is the logic?”

“It seems pretty clear to me that this whole situation has fucked him up quite a bit too. He probably isn’t using logic hardly at all right now.”

Connor furrowed his brows with confusion. He glared down at the toy dog, than back up at Hank. He couldn’t make out why Hank was suddenly so keen on defending Gavin. In some ways, Hank’s behavior was making Connor feel all the more isolated. He’d already been battling with the idea that he was completely alone in his trauma, that no one else would possibly be able to comprehend the turmoil he was going through. Connor thought back on the night of his assault, a habit that he’d formed; he remembered how responsive Gavin was, how competent he was, how cop-like he was. At that time, Connor had been in shock, unable to fully process what had happened, or what Gavin had _done_ for him. He supposed that Gavin had saved his life…

* * *

Connor and Hank had concluded their time together with Connor throwing his long arms around Hank’s neck, drawing the man into a hug. Hank had seemed somewhat surprised by the gesture, though he welcomed it altogether and braced his hand against Connor’s upper back. Unbeknownst to Connor, Daniel had been there to witness the little exchange, leaning against the door way he was standing under and folding his arms plaintively across his chest. The blonde looked intrigued and yet strangely saddened by the scene taking place before him, perhaps because it had reminded him of his past? A loving exchange between human and android. Daniel recalled all of the times he’d hugged Emma, much in the same way that Hank was hugging Connor. He remembered how important it had made him feel to know that, that, little girl loved and depended on him as much she had. Alternatively, it was also oddly warming to see Connor behave in such a tender fashion towards someone. Daniel had also been privy to the interaction that Gavin and Connor had with each other earlier on that day. Daniel knew that he should have interceded and stopped Connor from assaulting the detective with his own coffee, however, he just couldn’t bring himself to interrupt the spat. Daniel couldn’t explain _why_ exactly, but there was something about Gavin’s nature that made him feel _annoyed._

Daniel quickly schooled his expression upon seeing Connor separate from Hank, making his way over to Daniel. The brunette android had been holding a peculiar, little, toy, in his hands and Daniel’s LED glowed a brilliant yellow as he regarded the blue item.

“Well, that’s awful cute now isn’t it?” Daniel praised, almost as if he were talking to _Emma,_ or one of the numerous YK models that he worked with. Connor glanced up at him almost sheepishly, before directing his attention to the toy in his hands. 

“It was a gift.”

“I’m jealous.”

“Don’t patronize me.”

“I would never patronize you.” Daniel said, smirking playfully. He watched as Connor fiddled with the stuffed animal in his hands, the way his fingers lightly grazed over the item’s fur and tiny ears.

“What its name?” The blonde android questioned curiously. Connor glared at him slightly as if to warn him to curb his doting language.

“Fat Neck, or Creep, or Hairy Weirdo? Which do you prefer?”

“None, actually.” Daniel supplied with a laugh. “Why elect such rude names for a cute, little, dog?”

“I just figured that it would be appropriate to name my new _dog_ after the person who bought it for me.”

“Hank?” Daniel furrowed his brows in alarm, after all, Connor and Hank had seemed to be very close with on another.

“Of course not Hank.” Connor said in an almost irritated tone.

“Ah, so the bulky, angry, short, man, then?” Daniel mused.

“I saw him! He was stacked!” A female android cooed from her position on the sofa, located only a few feet away from where Daniel and Connor were standing.

“Free,” Daniel addressed the female android, “I didn’t know that you found human males attractive? Interesting.”

“Oh yeah.” Free said, nodding energetically. “He was real cute, all tatted up and stuff. He must of said something, like, super rude in order for Connor to dump coffee all over him though.” She laughed.

“Alright, alright, how about minding your own business from now on?” Daniel playfully admonished. Connor just looked somewhat embarrassed, brushing passed Daniel in pursuit of his bedroom, Daniel quickly followed after him. He entered Connor’s room and found the brunette android seated on his bed in a ram-rod-straight position, his feet firmly planted on the wooden floor.

“Seems that some of the other residents here have taken quite a shine to your irritable friend.”

“Yes, well, Free can have him.” Connor offered snobbishly, although the way that he held the toy dog to his chest seemed to communicate the exact opposite of what he’d just said.

“Have you downloaded your cognitive exercises?” Daniel changed the subject, entering further into Connor’s room.

“Yes.”

“Have you practiced any of them?”

“Admittedly, no.”

“Ah.” Daniel sat down on the little bench beneath the bay window, like he’d done on the first day of Connor’s arrival to the institution. “Obviously I cannot hover around you all day in an effort to keep track of your progress, to do so would be inefficient for me and no doubt annoying for you, which is why it is so important that you practice your exercises.”

“You pay a disproportional amount of attention to me as is.” Connor mused, though he didn’t mean his statement as a jab, rather, a playful observation.

“Yes, well, Markus _is_ technically my primary employer and given that you and he have a rather close companionship, well, the stakes are a bit high for me. I don’t want to let either one of you down.” Daniel admitted, his voice lowering into a soft timber. Connor was a bit surprised by the other android’s confession and he turned his head over his shoulder to look at Daniel.

“What was it like?” Daniel asked Connor suddenly.

“What was what like?”

“Fighting alongside Markus, leading an army of androids into battle, what was _that_ like?” Daniel clarified, his blue eyes becoming electric as he looked hopefully over at Connor with thinly veiled admiration.

“It was a blur. I don’t think about it much.” Connor answered honestly. Daniel seemed to droop his shoulders slightly in disappointment.

“It felt good though, standing alongside Markus and North, listening to Markus deliver his gospel to his people…out of everything, that’s the one event that really stuck out to me the most.” Connor smiled almost wistfully as he spoke, reflecting on the prominent memory. Daniel smiled as well, it was an adoring smile, although he tried not to give himself away too much.

* * *

Gavin lowered the 315 pound barbell down onto his upper chest, performing a

 _guillotine press_ on himself. He exhaled sharply as he felt the bar touch his chest, before inhaling deeply and steadily lifting his arms straight up over his head. He’d been punishing himself at the gym for the last two hours in an attempt to distract himself from his thoughts. However, no matter how loudly he blared “Brotha Lynch Hung” into his ears with the use of his wireless headphones, he could still hear that one critical, little, voice, in his head that never seemed to shut the fuck up.

‘ _Connor hates you.’_

_‘You blew it.’_

_‘You can’t help Connor, you can barely help yourself.’_

_‘Connor will never trust you and you will never be able to forgot all of the shit you saw that night.’_

Gavin put the barbell up, he then rose into a seated position on the bench-press, grimacing at the large puddle of sweat he’d left behind on the benches’ polyvinyl surface. He rested his wide palms, face up, on his thighs. He could still feel the ghost of Connor’s soft skin on his right hand. Earlier that day, at the facility, he’d grabbed Connor by his upper arm in an effort to stabilize him. It was a tense moment, Connor hadn’t fought him, it was as though Connor hadn’t wanted to stop him. He remembered dragging Connor closer to him by his arm, the android had looked surprised but not frightened. It almost seemed as though Connor had given him a hopeful glance, as if Connor had wanted him to say something meaningful or kind. Instead, Gavin fucked it all up by demanding to see the results of Connor’s rape kit examination, to which his cup of boiling hot coffee was then unceremoniously splashed all over his chest. Connor had deliberately avoided Gavin’s face, fortunately enough.

He could have said _anything_ in that moment. He could have told Connor not to be afraid, or he could have told Connor that he actually cared quite a bit about his case and that he was sincere in wanting to help him…

Or…

_Or…_

He could have told Connor that he was _beautiful._ Instead, he chose to act on impulse and violate Connor’s privacy. In truth, Gavin really did just want to find some answers, he didn’t _intend_ to hurt Connor he just…wanted to _fix_ everything. He felt helpless when he couldn’t fix things…

Gavin suddenly thought back on that intense dream that he’d had of Connor, the dream where Gavin had been beaten half to death and Connor was his “Guardian Angel”, so to speak. The dream was more of a flashback than anything else, omitting the Connor part of course.

Gavin would have been just 17 the night of his brutal beating. There were seven of them, men, all much larger than he was, seven fully grown men all gathered around Gavin as they viciously assaulted him with their booted feet, their fists, a led pipe. His mother was in hysterics, backed up into a corner, she screamed his name over and over—

Gavin’s phone suddenly rang, snapping him back to reality. He answered his phone and Kiddo’s voice sounded through the tiny speaker. She’d wanted him to come over to her place, it seemed as though she was in a rather playful mood. Gavin had explained to her that he was sweaty from the gym and that he needed to shower first and change into some clean clothes, to which she simply told him to skip all of that and to come over and see her as soon as possible. Apparently she liked his “man-funk” smell, which was sort of gross, but he decided to humor her nonetheless. Women were weird about these things sometimes. He knew what she meant by it though, it wasn’t that she loved the smell of his sweaty armpits or anything, but rather, she just loved the natural scent of a man, which was still kinda gross, flattering, but gross all the same.

Gavin briefly wondered if Connor would like the way he smelled too? Or would an android find sweat to be disgusting? Would Connor laugh like Kiddo did whenever Gavin burped obnoxiously loud after chugging down a cold beer, or would he think that Gavin was a total pig? And what about body hair, like pubes? Gavin “manscaped”, but even still, what if the very idea that he had pubes was enough to turn Connor off completely? Did androids have pubes? Gavin seriously doubted it, after all, Connor’s body was ridiculously smooth and soft, the only hair that he had was the hair on his head and of course his eyebrows. What about ass-hair? Or balls? Balls were _horrifying_ looking, especially hairy ones. Gavin grabbed his gym bag as he pondered the idea of getting his junk waxed. He’d never even entertained the concept of getting waxed before and yet the mere thought of Connor seeing him with his pants down, made him feel somewhat self-conscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah YES. Lemme just end the chapter on a classy note, with Gavin worrying about Connor judging his hairy balls!


	8. "Ultra Violence" -Lana Del Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter is VERY DARK! There are some non-con elements to this chapter, so please, please, proceed with caution! That being said, I am so sorry for the delay! I have not forgotten about this fic! Please enjoy a fat chapter as penance for my tardiness!

Despite all of the research Gavin had conducted with regard to Connor’s case, his efforts yielded very little fruit. He scoured various online forums, even “FaceBook” groups, in an attempt to find any kind of lead, unfortunately, as Gavin had discovered during his first initial search, the forums that he did find were largely inactive, as well as FaceBook and even “Reddit” groups. Most if not all anti-android online organizations, lost traction about 6 months after the “Android Revolution”, due in part by various social media platforms, discouraging any anti-android sentimentality, in an effort to come across as more _politically correct._

Gavin even found himself revisiting the scene of the crime, Civic Center Drive, the location where Connor’s assault had taken place. He peered solemnly over at the coffee shop down the block, he could see it clear as day from where he stood. The coffee shop that he’d used to frequent every morning on his way to work, suddenly seemed so sinister and discomfiting in nature. The coffee always tasted sour and bitter anytime Gavin ordered from the shop since that night.

Dropping to a crouch, Gavin closely examined the ground, looking for nothing in particular. The forensics team had already combed the entire circumference of the scene, reporting that they had found nothing of import. Gavin would never be able to forget what he’d seen that night; Connor getting violently raped and then thrown down onto the snowy sidewalk, as if he were nothing more than a tired piece of furniture, set out onto the curb for trash day. Gavin clenched his jaw, so much so, that it actually hurt him. He suddenly thought about Ashby, remembering the little chip-reader that she’d used on Connor to run a data-scan on his systems. She had reported that the data-scan revealed two new bio-component instillations, Gavin already knew what they were without having to ask; after all, Connor’s assailants were incredibly depraved, so it wasn’t at all difficult to put two-and-two together. Gavin jerked his head slightly, the action causing him to lose his balance and he fell backwards, his ass hitting the pavement, he’d gotten an idea.

The two bio-components, they had to of been purchased illegally off of some poor WR-400 (Tracie) model. If Gavin could get the serialization number of the bio-components and trace them back to the WR-400 model that they’d been taken from, than perhaps Gavin could identify some kind of digital paper-trail? The odds for success weren’t really in Gavin’s favor as the group that had attacked Connor seemed to be quite professional and shrewd, but it was all Gavin had to work with. Pushing himself off of the ground, Gavin got to his feet, leaving the crime scene. He _needed_ the serial numbers of those bio-components and there were only two possible ways to get them, he either needed to ask Ashby for them or _Connor_.

Gavin decided that he’d ask Ashby first, as it would be less awkward, however, if she refused to give Gavin the information he sought, than he’d have to go to Connor. A shiver crawled down Gavin’s back at the thought of asking Connor for information regarding the situation between his thighs. Things hadn’t gone smoothly for Gavin at all the first time he’d tried to ask Connor for personal information about himself; at best, Gavin anticipated that he’d get slapped, at worst…well…he didn’t want to think about it. He absentmindedly scratched at his chest, the burn that he’d earned from Connor splashing hot coffee all over him was still pretty fresh.

* * *

Connor awoke from stasis early in the morning. The brunette android was oddly in a much better mood than he had been during the past few days. Daniel, his handler—no, no, Connor didn’t like such terminology, it made him feel far too infantilized—councilor perhaps? Daniel, Connor’s _councilor,_ had taken to waking him up from stasis every morning. At first, Connor had found Daniel’s behavior to be rather odd as there wasn’t any real need for Daniel to manually wake him. All androids had an internal alarm in their systems, that of which they could set to go off whenever they pleased. At the “Android Recalibration Clinic… _of Detroit”_ (how obtuse), all patients were expected to activate from stasis at 7:00 am sharp. At precisely 7:00 am every morning, Daniel would politely enter Connor’s room and gently touch his shoulder to stir him. Initially, Connor was annoyed with this little habit of Daniel’s, but recently, Connor had actually gotten used to Daniel waking him and even found the sentiment to be a bit comforting. However, on this particular morning, Connor decided to mess with Daniel by waking himself up at 6:45 am instead of 7:00 am. He planned to surprise the blue-eyed android.

Daniel had been making his usual rounds that morning, gently waking all of the children up individually for their daily activities. He’d found that it was quite necessary to manually wake the children, as they were known to be very sneaky and would extend their stasis alarm for longer than was permitted. The android children’s behavior wasn’t too dissimilar to human children, Daniel supposed. He recalled having to wake Emma up for school multiple times in a row before the stubborn, little girl, finally stirred from her slumber to greet the morning.

Once Daniel had finished waking the last child, he made his way over to Connor’s room. Connor was an adult android, obviously, he didn’t need for Daniel to wake him and Daniel had considered ceasing his habit of waking Connor, as he’d figured that it was becoming a bit of an annoyance for the brunette. However, recently it seemed as though Connor had been warming up to Daniel a bit and even welcomed the routine of being gently woken up every morning. Daniel couldn’t pretend that Connor wasn’t his favorite to wake, which was why he always saved Connor for last. He was absolutely mesmerized by the way those pretty, brown, eyes, fluttered open every morning and Daniel took pride in being the first person Connor saw when he awoke each day.

Upon opening the door to Connor’s room, Daniel was immediately assaulted with some sort of soft projectile. He caught the item in his hands and recognized it as being the blue, plush, toy, dog, that had been gifted to Connor.

“Caught you.” Connor greeted playfully and Daniel simply laughed, tossing the toy back over to him.

“Yes, it would seem so.” Daniel said, making his way over his usual spot on the bench by the window.

“Free told me that she likes to take baths in the morning. I didn’t know that the facility had baths, are they nice?” Connor questioned, turning to face Daniel, his legs dangling off the side of the bed.

“Yes, Kamski had thought it might be a good idea for the institution to offer some kind of ‘water therapy’, as his Chloes seemed to enjoy it quite a bit.” Daniel explained politely. The blue-eyed android seemed to be smiling a lot more than usual.

“I’d like to try it.” Connor said with slight enthusiasm.

“Well, there won’t be time for you to try it now, but perhaps in the evening during recreational period, I’m sure I can arrange for you to test it out? We even offer this special kind of soap that cleans impurities off of the synth-skin and serves as a polish for the exoskeleton.”

“I’ve never had a bath before, there was no real need for me to. It used to be that I would just…report back to CyberLife and their tech staff would spray my body down with a kind of disinfectant, that was it.” Connor explained and he even looked slightly forlorn as he spoke. 

“I had a similar experience myself. I was on this road trip with my…previous owners, the car broke down. I had to crawl underneath the car and there I discovered an oil pan leak from the gasket. The leak was so bad that I ended up getting the stuff all me. My owners had to take me into a near by A.E.R.F. in Chicago. I remember that the technicians just _forced_ me into stasis and when I woke up, my skin was perfectly clean and I had on a brand new uniform. It was all so strange and _invasive_.” Daniel’s brows furrowed slightly as he thought back on the strange memory.

“It’s interesting isn’t it? You wouldn’t think about _violating_ a car by taking it down to the local car-wash whenever it got dirty, just the same as you wouldn’t think about violating an android, by taking him down to the local A.E.R.F. whenever he got dirty.” Connor mused bitterly. Daniel nodded, giving Connor a half-smile as he rose from the bench so that he could sit down next to Connor on his bed.

“That isn’t our lives anymore and _no one_ has permission to touch us like that or in any other kind of way, ever again.”

“Well in my case, not giving _permission_ didn’t seem to be sufficient enough reason for _them_ not to go ahead and put their hands on me regardless…” Connor said stoically, his voice and facial features void of emotion, though his LED flared a bright red as he spoke. Daniel clasped his hand comfortingly over Connor’s shoulder in solidarity as he looked at him.

“Do you think it’s possible?” Connor asked.

“Do I think what is possible?” Daniel attempted clarify.

“For us, for androids, to _forgive_ humans?” Connor’s eyes were wide as he asked this, his brows furrowed as he looked at Daniel. Daniel looked away, clenched his jaw, his hand tightening on Connor’s shoulder slightly.

“No. No I don’t think so. I believe that we can _coexist_ with humans, certainly, but never forgive…”

* * *

Of course Ashby lived in some upscale, suburban, neighborhood, as many women in their 40’s were prone to do. Gavin rolled his eyes, exhaling deeply, as the female GPS voice clinically instructed him on where to turn. Gavin eventually pulled into the driveway of a two-story, brick, home, with a well-kept lawn and neatly trimmed rose hedges, flanking either side of the brick walkway. He’d managed to phone Ashby earlier on that day with the contact information she’d given to him the first night they’d met. She instructed Gavin to call her regarding to any legal inquiries he might have about Connor or his case. He felt strangely nervous as he stood there in Ashby’s doorway, he seldom traveled to the more upscale areas of Detroit, they reminded him far too much of where his own mother lived. Forgoing the doorbell, Gavin knocked on the front door with the backs of his knuckles. The door quickly opened, revealing Ashby, dressed in a plain sweatshirt and leggings, her hair done up with a plastic claw.

“Come on in I suppose.” Ashby deadpanned and Gavin tried to ignore the rather “put-out” look she wore on her face.

“Thanks for seeing me on such short notice.” Gavin said, attempting pleasantries.

“You want anything to drink? I have coffee, water, or Brandy.”

“Coffee?”

“Sure.”

Gavin sat down on an uncomfortable stool that was located by the small bar in Ashby’s kitchen.

“I don’t know shit about androids…” Gavin prefaced abruptly.

“Yes. Which is why I told you to _call_ me if you had any questions. To be frank, I hadn’t expected you to insist on inviting yourself into my home.” Ashby mused, setting down a large, pink, mug, of coffee in front of Gavin.

“I didn’t feel like it would be…appropriate for me to just call you about something like this.” Gavin took the mug into his hand and brought it to his lips. Ashby folded her arms across her chest and leaned against the sink as she shot Gavin a dry yet questioning look.

“I don’t know shit about androids, but I think I might have a lead.” Gavin took a sip of the coffee, pleased with the warmth and the taste of it, he then set the mug back down onto the bar countertop. “The night of Connor’s assault, you said that the data retrieval device you used picked up on two new bio-component installations, I want the serial numbers to those bio-components.”

“Digital paper trail?” Ashby clarified.

“Digital paper trail.”

“And…did Connor give you consent for me to release that kind of information to you?”

“No. I uh, tried to ask him about the rape kit and that shit didn’t blow over too well. I’m…I’m going behind his back on this one, but it isn’t because I want to undermine him or something, I want to _help_ him.” Gavin looked down at his hands as he spoke.

“Does he _want_ your help?”

“No, but he _needs_ it.” Gavin said, looking up from his hands and over at Ashby. A sigh left Ashby as she looked off to the side, her arms still folded over her chest. After a few moments of silence, she pursed her lips slightly.

*

Connor had spent most of the afternoon in the facility’s garden, he found it to be rather serene and peaceful, though he did try his best to avoid the roses. The android found that he had a bit of an aversion to roses, no matter the color, he just simply didn’t like them. Whilst most people found roses to be a symbol of beauty and romance, Connor found them to be attention seeking, obnoxious, he didn’t like the smell of them either; however, despite his distaste for the plant, Connor found himself holding a rose that had been especially picked for him, in his pale hands. One of the children had given it to him, a little boy, his model didn’t look much older than a YK500. The boy explained that he felt the compunction to pick the rose for Connor because he thought it was “pretty” and he also thought that Connor was “pretty”, so therefore he should have it. It was a sweet gesture really and Connor graciously accepted the gift with a warm smile. He tried to just appreciate the sentiment, but any time he looked down at the flower in his hands, all he could do was think of… _Amanda._ Amanda always smelled like roses, in Connor’s opinion, she even had the personality of a rose, snobbish, vain, classist. He couldn’t help but to wonder if Amanda’s relationship with her roses, how she cared for them, nurtured them, _pruned_ them, was a physical euphemism for how she viewed Connor and any of her other previous RK charges? It seemed almost sweet in a way, but it _wasn’t_. A rose to Amanda, was only as good as its beauty, just as an android was only as good as its designation. Gingerly, Connor set the rose down next to him on the bench he sat on, a somewhat somber expression on his face. Deep laughter could be heard not far off in the distance and Connor perked up a bit at the sound. It was Daniel of course, chasing around the children and laughing in earnest as they all ran up to him, clamoring for his attention.

Daniel may have failed Emma, but these children certainly thought the world of him and he of them.

Daniel had told Connor earlier on that morning that he felt human’s could never truly be forgiven and the notion sat heavy with Connor. Of course Connor couldn’t fully align himself with Daniel’s views, after all, where would that leave people like Hank or Captain Fowler or Chris or any of the other kind people Connor had come to know and respect? Connor briefly thought on Gavin, it had all been such a strange dichotomy; Gavin had gone from _hating_ Connor to suddenly making it his personal mission to involve himself in all of Connor’s private affairs. When Daniel had mentioned that human’s could not be forgiven, Connor wondered if Daniel’s statement was a specific attack against humans like _Gavin_?

* * *

Gavin entered the “Android Recalibration Clinic”. He shoved his badge at the woman behind the front desk, clearly unwilling to deal with her or any of her obligatory pleasantries. He made for Connor’s bedroom, he’d never been inside of the brunette’s room before, however, he had witnessed a certain tall, blonde, android, enter into the room on a handful of occasions. He couldn’t recall the android’s name, he didn’t care enough to store away such trivial information into his memory-bank, although he was certain that he’d caught the blonde android casting a few less than friendly glares over in his general direction.

Gavin entered Connor’s bedroom, only to find that the brown-eyed, creature, was nowhere to be seen. Annoyed and perhaps even slightly frantic, Gavin stopped a child-android and attempted to ask it if it had seen Connor recently. The child-android appeared to be female and she wore somewhat of a devious expression on her face in response to Gavin’s rushed inquiry. 

“You mean the tall, freckled, guy, with brown eyes, that Daniel can’t seem to stop hovering around? Yeah, I’ve seen him, he’s over there.” The child-android pointed off in the general direction of Connor’s alleged whereabouts. Gavin simply nodded appreciatively, as he headed in the direction that the girl pointed at, he heard her giggle menacingly and thought briefly that perhaps he should be alarmed, but quickly neglected the idea as there was simply no time. There were four doors before Gavin and only one of them seemed to betray the notion of activity behind it. The seams in the door frame were aglow and there was a slight warmth coming from it. Hesitantly, Gavin opened the door with the light seeping from its cracks. He was immediately greeted with an influx of steam, the sensation rather dizzying in nature. The air of the room was damp, causing the nape of Gavin’s neck to sweat as he looked about himself.

A blurred silhouette greeted Gavin’s eyes and he squinted in an attempt to make out the shape of the figure before him. The thick smog of the room suddenly began to dissipate and all at once, Gavin was able to _very_ clearly see the being before him. It certainly was Connor alright, only very, _very_ , naked. Gavin blinked rapidly for a moment in an attempt to fully register what he was seeing. Connor’s skin was soaking wet and all of him, every scintillating inch of his beautiful, lean, sexy, body, was on full display. Gavin had seen beauty marks span over the parts of Connor’s body that reached even beyond the musings of his own perverse imagination. Gavin watched as Connor seemed startled at first, his hand going to cup himself between his luxurious thighs in an attempt to cover his private area, but then, once he’d registered that it was Gavin whom had barged in on him, the pretty hand between his plush thighs soon fell away. Gavin’s breath hitched, a discomfited grunt leaving him as he quickly looked off to the side.

“What do you want?” Connor had asked monotonously. Gavin was tempted to say ‘nothing’, although the sudden bulge in his pants conveyed otherwise. Connor was glaring at Gavin, his shoulders rolled back, head held up in a regal fashion as he regarded the man inquisitively.

“I…I uh…”

“Who even told you I was in here?”

“Some random brat kid.” Gavin confessed with a grimace, that little punk had clearly set him up for this onslaught of humiliation.

“Well, _get out,_ if you don’t have anything of value to say.” Connor spat.

“I do though.” Gavin insisted, searching about himself, he grabbed at the towel which had been folded neatly on a nearby shelf, mounted against the wall. Looking away, Gavin handed the towel over to Connor, hoping that the android would take it. Connor did take the towel out of Gavin’s hand, only to then throw it to the tiled floor, as he irritably stalked over to Gavin. The brunette android grabbed at the hem of Gavin’s shirt and roughly tugged it upwards, lifting it over Gavin’s chest, revealing his well-defined pectorals.

“It seems as though your chest is still a bit red from our most recent spat, it looks slightly less inflamed however.” Connor mused, cocking his head to the side slightly.

“Neosporin.” Gavin grunted out.

“What do you want?”

“I _want_ to talk with you, preferably not in here, with you so…um…”

“ _Naked?”_ Connor finished.

“Yeah, that.” Gavin said, his voice raising comically in pitch.

“Well, that’s just too bad for you. You cannot just barge in here unannounced.” The android chided. Gavin sighed out shakily in response, his jaw clenching as he attempted to _will_ his boner away. He’d fantasized about what Connor looked like naked, he’d always been curious about the android’s body, although he never thought that he’d be able to actually see what Connor looked like for himself. The first bio-component had been confirmed, a vaginal component, that sat prettily between Connor’s pale thighs. Connor hummed as he suddenly pressed the side of his face against Gavin's chest, his soft, _soft_ , cheek, squishing against the hard muscle of Gavin’s left pectoral.

“Your heart is racing.” Connor observed.

“Connor…” Gavin said in a warning growl. “You’re fucking playing with me and it isn’t cute.”

“Ah, well, what would you rather I do? Drop down to an obscene crouch and lick your cock?” Connor mocked.

“No. I _want_ to talk with you and you’re wasting precious time by playing your little games. It’s not charming, it never was, you aren’t as perfect as you seem to think you are.”

“You say that and yet you are hard as a rock. Are all human men this predictable?”

Angrily, Gavin grabbed at both of Connor’s shoulders, effectively pushing Connor away from him. It was clear what Connor was attempting to do, he wanted to goad and embarrass Gavin and at present, Gavin didn’t have the patience to entertain the android’s onset pettiness.

“Hey, _hey”,_ Gavin frowned, pinching Connor’s cheeks between his thumb and pointer finger. “Look at me. I’m trying to _help_ you. If you want to be an obtuse, little, baby, about it then fine, we’ll just talk here.”

Connor jerked his face away from Gavin, before turning his head back to look at him.

“Speak, idiot.” The android ordered.

“I have a lead, it’s a shit one, but it’s progress. I’m here to ask for your permission about something, see, I have access to your personal data, truthfully, I had to go through Ashby in order to get it, but it felt wrong to just access your data without asking you first so…” Gavin confessed, his gaze hopeful as he slowly released Connor’s naked shoulders. There was a moment of tense silence before a hand suddenly cut through the dense fog of the room and Gavin reflexively managed to catch said hand before it could seek purchase against his face.

“Let me make one thing perfectly _clear_ , I don’t _want_ your help, I never _asked_ for your help and I don’t _need_ your help. Stop. This.” Connor ordered in a strained rasp.

“Oh yes you _do_ need my fuckin’ help!” Gavin yelled and Connor threw the towel that he’d previously tossed to the floor at him. Gavin caught the towel, absentmindedly holding it against his chest with one hand. “What am _I_ supposed to do, _huh_? Stand around and wait for this case to slip through our fingers? Connor, you can do no—”

“And who’s fault is that?!”

“Yours! Because you kept fucking falling apart!”

“What is this?” Connor asked, shaking his head slightly in disbelief. “Why are you acting like this? Why should any of what has happened to me matter at all to _you_?”

“Because, I. WAS. THERE. TOO. GODDAMMIT.”

“You’ve seen shit like this all the time. You’ve seen this happen to women, men, children—”

“Yeah, but not to someone I know!” That was a _lie_ , Gavin had witnessed someone that he’d known personally fall victim to rape. “FUCK.” Gavin quickly wrapped the towel that he’d been holding around his fist and without a second thought, he rammed his fist into the tiled wall, _repeatedly._ Connor jolted nearly every time that Gavin’s towel-clad-fist had connected with the wall and Gavin only stopped when he heard a sharp, _cracking,_ sound. His fist came away from the wall, only to find that the wall was still perfectly in tact which meant that the cracking was a result of…

“I haven’t slept normally for like 4 days straight now. I can’t stop thinking about everything that happened. I’ve fuckin’ tried, I just _can’t._ It’s already been almost a week, the longer we sit on this, the more difficult shit gets. You can’t do anything, the facility has remotely shut off your ability to access the internet or any of the DPD data banks…so where does that leave me? I’m seriously just supposed to walk around with my thumb up my ass, doing nothing, while you have to sit here and rot?” Gavin’s brows were furrowed, his expression hopeless. Connor had never seen Gavin look like this before, not even when he’d been assigned to work on extremely involved, complex, cases. Connor’s facial features softened, his shoulders going lax as he cautiously approached Gavin.

Gavin was being _genuine_ , he was expressing his true thoughts and feelings. Connor felt strange about hearing how Gavin felt and yet at the same time, he was…somewhat honored that Gavin seemed to care about his case as much as he did. Most likely it was just guilt that Gavin was feeling, he felt guilty for verbally abusing and discriminating against Connor before and that was why Connor’s case was driving him so crazy. Gavin wanted to vindicate himself? Perhaps, but if that was the case than why would Gavin go to the trouble of seeking out Connor’s permission to move forward with his investigation, if he already had access to the information he sought?

Connor rubbed his hands up Gavin’s chest and over his shoulders soothingly. He felt Gavin’s muscular body go rigid beneath his touch, a sign of distrust.

“I won’t hurt you.” Connor assured gently. In moments, Connor had his elegant arms wrapped around Gavin’s neck, pressing his damp, naked, body, firmly against Gavin’s. He kissed the man’s prickly cheek a handful of times, his full lips moving in a smilier way to how they would move if he were to actually kiss Gavin on the mouth. Gavin didn’t relax, not a bit and in fact his muscles seemed to only tighten further under Connor’s touch. The android pressed the flat of his tongue against his face and licked him.

In a scenario such as this, there was no logic to be had. Connor had no earthly idea why he was doing what he was doing and yet strangely, he had zero desire to stop. It hadn’t occurred to Connor to ever _touch_ himself, in fact, he’d spent the better part of his time actively avoiding any thoughts regarding the area between his legs. At present however, Connor _did_ think about touching himself, being near Gavin made him think that way. He wondered what it would feel like? A sudden and deep throbbing ache spread between his thighs, one that he’d never felt before, the sensation was concerning and yet, addictively pleasant. Experimentally, Connor rolled his hips against Gavin, his clit catching on the rough fabric of Gavin’s pants. A startled little moan escaped Connor at the sensation. A chill crawled up his spine and he shivered. He looked at Gavin, noting how red his face and neck had suddenly become. Connor curiously slid the flat of his palm over Gavin’s throat and he felt the man’s Adam’s Apple move against his hand as he swallowed. Suddenly everything about Gavin was a source of fascination for Connor. The android pressed his fingers against Gavin’s mouth and Gavin suspiciously acquiesced, parting his lips slightly. Connor wasted no time in gently prying the man’s mouth further open with his two fingers. He caught a glimpse of Gavin’s canine-like-fangs as Gavin curled his lip. The brunette android pressed the tips of his fingers against one of Gavin’s prominent fangs in veiled awe. He’d never seen a human with such _mean_ looking teeth before and oddly enough, the sight only severed to turn Connor on even further.

He shifted uncomfortably, feeling a kind of _wetness_ trail down the inner part of his leg. Connor felt _everything_ , the way his hole seemed to clench around nothing, how achey all of the little nerves were in his clit, how impossibly slick and wet he was becoming, how much his nipples hurt, his body needfully communicating how desperately he wanted to be touched.

“Is this…normal?” Connor questioned almost innocently.

“Is…is w-what normal?” Gavin attempted to clarify, though Connor could very easily tell that his brain was on the absolute fritz. 

“I feel as if…as if I _need_ something inside of me, as if I need to be _filled_. There’s also this little part of me, it’s tiny really, but it’s so sensitive, I feel like I…need to _touch_ myself there if that makes any sense at all?”

Gavin bit back a deep grunt that almost seemed predatory and the sound alone sent shivers all over Connor’s body. He must of said the right thing because he’d felt Gavin’s cock stiffen even more and Connor brushed against it slightly with his knee.

“Do you make… _women_ feel like this?” Connor questioned. He grabbed Gavin’s uninjured hand and pressed it between his trembling legs, the wetness between his thighs, spilling over and drenching Gavin’s palm. Another helpless, little, sound, escaped Connor at the contact. Gavin’s thick fingers smoothed over his labia and Connor bit his lip, rubbing himself slowly against Gavin’s hand.

Gavin felt just as dumbstruck as he had the first time Connor tried something sexual with him. He was certainly suspicious at first, only to have said suspicion melt away slightly once Connor really started to display his vulnerability. It was most likely all a game for Connor and Gavin was wrestling with that fact. Connor _knew_ that Gavin struggled to tell him “no” when it came to situations like these. Gavin _wanted_ Connor, he'd wanted the android for a long time, though he refused to truly acknowledge how he felt.

All of Gavin’s resolve was quickly fading as he felt Connor take his hand and press it between his legs. Connor had one of those cute, triangular, patches of pubic hair, neatly trimmed on his little mound. Gavin smoothed his thumb through the patch of hair and he heard Connor make a pleased noise at the contact. He didn’t dare to move his fingers, though he was almost certain that was what Connor wanted.

In no time at all, Connor was sliding himself against Gavin’s fingers, the slick wetness of his perfect cunt, affording his ability to easily glide himself against the roughened digits. The android’s behavior was _shameless_. Connor continued to kiss Gavin’s cheek, his hands massaging his shoulders as he _used_ Gavin’s fingers as his own personal sex toy. Gavin’s cock strained painfully against his pants, the sensation becoming increasingly unpleasant the more turned on he became. As if on cue, Connor shoved his hand down Gavin’s pants and through his underwear, he started rubbing his thick length with slow, even, strokes.

Gavin went braindead for a moment, unable to process what Connor was doing to him. Connor’s hand was so soft as it gripped his fat cock and stroked him up and down through the starch fabric of his jeans. Connor was rubbing himself on Gavin’s fingers _in time_ with the strokes he was applying to Gavin’s heated dick. Gavin couldn’t help himself, stuffing two of his fingers up inside of Connor. The action punched out a moan from Connor as he spread his legs apart slightly to accommodate the sudden intrusion. Gavin’s fingers felt so good, driving Connor to become even more needy, his hips picking up the pace as he began to ride Gavin’s fingers. Connor smoothed his thumb against the tip of Gavin’s cock and bit his lip as he listened to the low groan that Gavin issued out from the depths of his throat.

Their mouths were hovering only a few inches apart, Gavin attempted to close the small gap and kiss Connor, but the android demurely turned his face away. Gavin settled for pressing a kiss to the corner of Connor’s mouth, his chin. Connor continued to play with the head of Gavin’s cock, his warm hand smoothing over his tip, lightly squeezing his shaft. Another, helpless, little, yelp, got punched out of Connor as Gavin thrusted his fingers deeply inside of the android, violating his little hole. Brazenly, Gavin added a third finger, forcing it inside. Connor spread his legs further apart and lifted himself up onto his tiptoes in order to accommodate Gavin’s rough fingering. He furrowed his brows and looked at Gavin pitifully, his mouth forming an “O” shape as he was clearly about to cum.

Gavin heard it, that familiar squelching sound that a pussy would make just as it was about to orgasm. Connor had gotten far too wet and Gavin’s entire hand was soaked, not that he cared. He grabbed Connor’s hip, squeezing it firmly.

“You gonna cum?” Gavin rasped out against Connor’s chest. The android was practically holding Gavin’s face against his chest due to Connor being on his tiptoes, which only further exacerbated the difference in height between them. Gavin couldn’t say that he disliked the angle though, Connor’s chest was warm and soft and he found that he couldn’t resist the temptation to take one of the android’s perky, pink, nipples, into his mouth. Connor’s thighs trembled, a whimper escaping his mouth as Gavin’s sharp teeth grazed lightly against his swollen nipple. Connor was about to cum on Gavin’s fingers and he even felt something else, a kind of _pressure,_ a burning sensation in the teeny, tiny, little hole, that human’s would commonly refer to as the “urethral passage”. He felt like something, a liquid most likely, was going to burst out of that itty bitty hole and the prospect of such an occurrence taking place, both frightened and excited Connor. Gavin pressed a few kisses to Connor’s neck, his fingers quickly jerking in and out of his soft, velvety, walls. Gavin nearly came in his pants at the mere thought of feelingConnor’s warm walls, lovingly hugging around his cock.

“Oh, oh, oh, oh.” Connor moaned in time with each thrust of Gavin’s fingers. The android was going to cum, Gavin could feel it and just as Connor’s pussy was about to contract around his fingers, a loud knocking could be heard from the other side of the shower-room door. Connor did somewhat of a little hop in surprise and Gavin immediately took his fingers out of him, causing the android to grab at his shoulders and squeeze his eyes shut, roughly biting his bottom lip in discomfort. 

“Connor? I’m sorry to disturb you, it’s just that, well, your detective _friend_ was seen prowling around here earlier and he appeared to be in search of you.” It was Daniel that spoke from the other side of the door.

“Well, if you see him, just tell him that I don’t like him and that I don’t want to talk with him.” Connor offered snottily and Gavin gave him a bit of a glare and grabbed a handful of Connor’s round ass.

“Right. Well, if you need anything, please let me know.” Daniel replied politely.

“Of course.” Connor said, appearing to be only half-listening to Daniel as his brown eyes focused on Gavin’s still painfully hard cock. Dropping down to a crouch, his legs spread relatively wide so that his soaked pussy was fully on display, Connor reached into Gavin’s pants and freed his cock from its confines. “Is there anything else that you need to run by me Daniel?” Connor asked as he analyzed Gavin’s absurd length and wondered how he’d be able to effectively fit that _thing_ down his throat. Gavin was just painfully quiet throughout the whole ordeal, far too nervous and amused with Connor’s behavior to do much of anything except _watch._

“No, nothing really. You just relax for now, I’ll come visit you later on in the evening.” Daniel said, his voice betraying that he was perhaps a bit hesitant to leave Connor alone.

“Uh-huh.” Connor hummed, opening his mouth and sliding the tip of Gavin’s cock inside. He waited patiently for the sounds of Daniel’s footsteps to grow fainter, before he eventually moved his head slightly to take Gavin’s length deeper into his little mouth.

“Not that I don’t appreciate it, but do we have _time_ for this?” Gavin questioned Connor dubiously.

“Mnh.” Connor mumbled around Gavin’s dick before sliding it out of his mouth so that he could speak. “You can’t just walk around with a ridiculous boner like that, you’ll look stupid and in addition you’ll be in considerable pain during the drive home if you don’t get that taken care of.” Connor reasoned, looking up at Gavin impatiently.

“ What the fuck is this? Some kind of 'peace offering’? ” Gavin mused, smoothing a hand through Connor’s hair.

“You can think of it that way I suppose.” With that, Connor braced his hands on Gavin’s hips and took the man’s length gradually into his mouth. With practiced ease, Gavin was buried at the hilt down Connor’s soft and flexible little throat. The android began to move his head back and forth, his tongue laving at the thick shaft inside of him. Gavin tried to bite back a moan, but he failed, his fingers tightening their grip into Connor’s hair. Gavin thrusted his hips slightly and Connor, surprisingly, gagged as the action had caused him to lose his balance somewhat.

Connor’s hesitancy and slight fear, awoke something carnal in Gavin. He quickly pulled his cock out of Connor’s mouth and with his hand, he grabbed Connor’s shoulder, shoving the android to the floor. Connor fell backwards onto his ass, his legs splayed open as he looked up at Gavin with confusion in his beautiful, brown, eyes.

“Open your goddamn mouth.” Gavin ordered darkly. Connor obeyed and opened his mouth in a sheepish fashion, as he demurely looked down at the floor and then back up at Gavin with a kind of bizarre innocence in his eyes _._ Gavin stuffed his cock—full force—down Connor’s throat until he was balls deep. Connor’s pretty hands sought purchase on Gavin’s hips as Gavin roughly throat-fucked him. He held the back of Connor’s head firmly, his dick thrusting in and out of Connor’s throat at a brutal pace. The android had tried to keep up with the intensity of Gavin’s powerful thrusts, however, it didn’t take long for his arms to go lax, dropping to the floor as Gavin used his mouth like a flesh-light. The fierceness in Gavin’s eyes was the same exact fierceness that Connor had seen the first time he’d met Gavin. There was so much anger and aggression. Connor moaned helplessly around the cock in his mouth, that familiar burning pressure he’d felt in his urethra quickly returning.

“This is all just a fucking game to you isn’t it? Fucking whore.” Gavin spat venomously. Connor was becoming a bit frightened, his thirium-pump practically throwing itself against the internal structure that contained it. Strangely enough though, with each of Gavin’s violent thrusts, Connor felt himself get closer and closer to orgasm. Connor was at a stalemate, caught between the feeling of fear and desire. Gavin’s abuse was turning him on and he couldn’t decide if he wanted to let Gavin shoot his thick load down his throat whilst he squirted uncontrollably all over the floor, or whether he wanted to break down in tears and get as far away from Gavin as possible. It seemed as though the choice had already been made for Connor, as he suddenly felt something thick and warm fill up his throat and mouth.

Gavin pulled out of Connor, breathing heavily, beads of sweat snaking down his muscular arms, neck and forehead. The sticky fluid inside of Connor’s mouth began to drip out of the corners of his lips and down his chin. Blearily, Connor glanced down between his spread thighs, his butt-cheeks felt wet and he was unsure as to why? He then realized that he’d managed to make a puddle beneath himself.

“Did you swallow?” Gavin asked.

“Yes.” Connor answered quietly. The android listened as the man above him inhaled deeply, before breathing out a frustrated sigh.

“You’re not a whore.” Gavin said, his tone apologetic.

“By societal standards I am.” Connor stated objectively.

“I said something fucked up to you because I was angry.”

“So? It made me cum.” Connor said as he wobbled to his feet. He slowly made his way over to Gavin, his systems recalibrating, his digital synapses alerting his synthetic brain to tell his legs to start the process of ambulation. “Lift up your arms.” The android ordered, Gavin did as he was told, albeit confusedly. Grabbing at the hem of Gavin’s shirt, Connor pulled it off of Gavin’s body and over his head. He took the shirt in his hand before pressing it against his soaked pussy, swiping it between his legs _thoroughly._ Gavin’s eyes widened as he watched the raunchy scene take place before him. With expert care, Connor delicately wiped himself down until he was completely dry. With a cocky air about himself, he then made his way back over to the puddle that he’d created on the floor. Connor threw Gavin’s shirt down onto the floor and with his _foot,_ he proceeded to mop up the floor until it too, was dry. The android collected the dirtied shirt off of the floor and held out his hand, casually presenting the clothing item to Gavin.

Gavin’s jaw dropped as he took back his shirt, looking down at it with moderate disgust.

“I give you my consent to use the data Ashby gave you regarding the bio-components. Additionally, you may also view all of the details associated with the rape-kit examination. I should warn you however, the results of the rape-kit weren’t very useful…” Connor’s voice was a bit tight as he spoke, though over all, he was completely calm. Gavin couldn’t believe what he was hearing, Connor was _willingly_ handing over all of the prudent details of his case to him.

“Connor, I—” Gavin began gently, but was quickly cut off.

“You have what you want, now get out.” Connor said stoically, not even bothering to look at Gavin as he spoke.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know what you guys think! I always love feedback, especially since this is my first ever piece uploaded to this site~!


End file.
